New Life
by FromOmegaToAlpha
Summary: Stiles et Derek vivent ensemble depuis trois ans maintenant, protégés du monde surnaturel, en sécurité. Mais tout ne peut se passer comme prévu, à en juger par l'arrivée de deux "nouveaux" voisins. Stiles va combattre les fantômes de son passé pour protéger la vie qu'il a construite, mais tout combat a un prix. Stiles sera-t-il capable de le payer? Supernatural!Stiles.
1. Introduction

_Bonjour à tous!_

 _Je suis relativement nouveau sur ce site, même si je prends grand plaisir à lire les nombreuses fanfictions._

 _Je me suis enfin décidé à écrire moi-même une fan-fiction en trouvant l'inspiration au fond de mon lit à 3h du matin._

 _J'espère que ceci vous plaira ou qu'au moins vous me direz pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas!_

 _C'est donc une fiction Sterek à chapitres, dont voici le premier, j'essaierais de poster une voire deux fois par semaine._

 _Si vous avez plus de questions, utilisez les rewiews et les MP, je répondrais avec plaisir!_

 _PS: Je n'ai pas de Béta, donc je fais super attention à mes fautes, mais si jamais quelqu'un trouve qu'il y en a trop et qu'il souhaite m'aider à les corriger, je le ferais avec plaisir!_

 _PS2: Il y aura des changement de point de vue dans les chapitres, j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas, mais de toute façon, je les indiquerais du mieux que je peux._

 **New Life**

 _POV STILES_

Stiles s'empressait de grimper les deux derniers étages menant à leur appartement, tout en essayant de ne pas s'étaler de tout son long en chemin. Pas encore. Les huit autres fois étaient déjà assez humiliantes pour qu'il ne veuille plus jamais retenter l'expérience, surtout qu'il en avait plus qu'assez de se ridiculiser aux yeux de ses voisins. Bon, madame Sylvester passe encore, elle devait déjà avoir oublié les trois fois où Stiles avait raté une marche et était venu s'encastrer dans la porte de la charmante retraitée, mais il doutait que ce soit le cas pour les voisins du dessous, les Perkins ainsi que pour les cinq étudiants ayant le malheur d'avoir un appartement juste en face de l'escalier. Non pas que ses voisins ne soient pas gentils, accueillants ou quoi que ce soit, mais il en avait plus que marre d'être l'objet de la plupart des discussions lors des repas entre voisins, et quand on ne parlait pas de sa maladresse, c'était son couple sur lequel tout le monde débattait.

Ses voisins sont loins d'être homophobes, au contraire, donc ils ne subissaient pas de remarques dans le genre, mais Stiles savait que personne ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y aller de son petit commentaire. Il faut dire que leur appartement n'est pas le mieux isolé phoniquement et que tous les résidents possédant un appartement proche du leur connaissaient leur vie de couple. Donc tout l'immeuble l'était (oui, il fallait qu'ils aient choisi le seul immeuble où il n'y a pas de guerre entre voisins). Au début, ils se sentaient gênés par ce manque d'intimité, puis ils avaient appris à passer outre et à trouver des parades pour passer un moment à deux, sans les Perkins ou Mme Sylvester. Il faudrait quand même qu'ils fassent isoler leur appartement, pour parer les grandes variations de température entre été et hiver.

Stiles ralentit prudemment la cadence une fois arrivé devant la demi-douzaine de marches le séparant de son cocon d'amour. Qu'il se ramasse devant les voisins, passe encore, mais jamais, au grand jamais il n'accepterait de le faire devant sa propre porte, surtout quand son homme était à l'intérieur. Parce que concrètement, il se fichait que leurs voisins le prennent pour un gamin incapable de marcher droit, du moment que Derek n'était pas d'accord avec eux. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas ruiner tous ses efforts en se ridiculisant maintenant. Il n'avait pas passé trois ans à faire attention au moindre de ses gestes pour ne pas que son homme voie son extrême maladresse pour qu'il s'en rende compte maintenant. Il pourrait s'en rendre compte quand Stiles sera sûr qu'ils ne pourraient jamais se séparer, ou quand ils seront mariés et papas, mais pas maintenant. Un check up général s'imposait donc. Lacets, OK; chevilles, OK; propreté du sol, plus ou moins OK; patte de lapin, trèfle à quatre feuilles et autre tralala, OK. Les conditions étaient donc presque idéales pour cette ascension.

Armé de tout son courage (et d'une panoplie d'objets sensés porter chance), Stiles entreprit un mouvement de son membre inférieur droit, demandant ainsi à son genou de se plier pour pouvoir lever sa jambe et poser son pied sur la première des six marches. Ce mouvement ayant été un franc succès, l'alpiniste de l'extrême réitéra cette action avec son membre inférieur gauche, et ce trois fois, alternant les deux évidemment, l'amenant ainsi à la quatrième marche. Plus que deux et son ascension sera terminée, il aura vaincu l'escalier, méritant ainsi la médaille de la bravoure. Du moins c'est ce qu'il se disait.

 _POV DEREK_

Derek venait de voir l'horloge indiquant 18h, l'heure à laquelle son maladroit de petit ami terminait son travail au bureau, et se leva donc du sofa sur lequel il était allongé depuis maintenant quelques heures pour aller espionner Stiles par l'œil de la porte.

Il connaissait Stiles depuis longtemps, mais était toujours surpris par tout les efforts que celui-ci faisait pour cacher sa maladresse à ses yeux. En trois ans, Stiles n'avait fait qu'à peine une dizaine de chutes devant lui, et le nombre d'accidents domestiques dont il était la cause était anormalement bas. Enfin, tout cela était vrai quand ils étaient ensemble, parce qu'une fois seul, Stiles retrouvait sa vraie nature de catastrophe ambulante, autant au bureau, que chez ses amis ou dans les escaliers. Surtout dans les escaliers. Et Derek ne voulait plus rater ça. Il en avait marre que ses voisins rient ensemble des exploits de son partenaire alors que lui n'avait pas matière à rire. Bon, il y avait toujours matière à rire avec Stiles, mais il voulait absolument voir ça.

Il attendit donc patiemment derrière la porte qu'il apparaisse dans la cage d'escalier, un sourire déjà cloué aux lèvres imaginant dès lors le spectacle qu'il lui offrirait involontairement. Stiles arriva en trombe au niveau du demi palier séparant les deux étages et réussit, étonnamment, à s'arrêter avant de rentrer en contact avec le mur en freinant avec ses pieds et préparant le contact avec la paroi de ses deux mains. Lui même parut surpris de cet exploit, comme son visage pouvait en attester. Il fit donc un quart de tour vers la gauche et compta le nombre de marche restant, soit une demi-douzaine, puis vérifia si aucun danger n'était présent. Il vérifia donc ses lacets, échauffa ses chevilles, toucha du bout des doigts les marches pour vérifier leur propreté et sortit de ses poches bidules en tout genres, qu'il devait estimer être apporteur de chance. Enfin, il prit une grande inspiration, adopta son air concentré qui lui allait si bien et commença à grimper.

Derek trouva très fidèle l'image d'un bébé essayant de grimper pour la première fois les première marches d'un escalier, mais se doutait que Stiles devait se voir comme un grand alpiniste, le premier à avoir gravi le Mont Blanc sûrement, ce qui rajouta un contraste comique à la situation. Comme toujours avec Stiles. Mais Derek savait qu'il avait oublié un détail qui lui coûterait sûrement une jolie chute : son pantalon. En effet, Stiles avait toujours tendance à porter un pantalon trop grand qu'il lui était impossible de serrer, et ce même avec une ceinture, et qui donc risquait de finir à ses chevilles. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs déjà commencé sa descente, laissant apparaître un bon tiers du caleçon du jeune homme, il en faudra donc peu pour que Derek puisse observer les jambes fines mais puissantes de son Stiles.

Arrivé à la quatrième marche, le jeune homme reprit une grande inspiration et patienta quelques secondes avant de trouver le courage de continuer. Cette épreuve devait être plus dure pour le jeune homme qu'il paraissait. Derek nota dans un coin de son cerveau que de toute manière, avec Stiles, tout était une épreuve, du simple repas avec son père au passage de l'aspirateur dans le loft. Derek se sentait honoré par tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour ne pas se ridiculiser et faire du mieux qu'il pouvait, outrepassant ainsi sa maladresse maladive, il savait que Stiles faisait ça pour lui, pour qu'il soit fier d'avoir un petit copain, même s'il n'est pas aussi sexy et parfait que lui. Derek connaissait Stiles par cœur et il était constamment partagé entre agacement, admiration et incompréhension. En effet, le fait que Stiles ne se rende pas compte de son capital sympathie, du fait qu'il soit sexy à damner et tout bonnement parfait (qui pourrait dire le contraire en voyant ses magnifiques yeux noisettes, son joli nez retroussé, sa peau pâle parsemée ci-et-là de grains de beauté, qui pour le coup portaient bien leur nom, la finesse et le détail de ses muscles, son sourire divin, parfait alignement de dents d'une blancheur éblouissante, le galbe de ses fesses, ou le creux de ses reins ? Certainement pas Derek en tout cas) pouvait l'agacer au plus haut point mais suscitait tout de même l'admiration du jeune homme. Pouvait-il seulement être plus parfait ? Comment Stiles faisait-il pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ?

Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait son hyperactif maladroit! Et qu'est-ce qu'il aimait que celui-ci l'aime en retour ! Encore plus dans les moments comme celui-ci, où il montre sa charmante maladresse en franchissant la dernière marche. Ou plutôt en essayant de franchir la dernière marche. Car comme l'avait prédit Derek, c'est ce moment que son pantalon choisit pour se faire la malle ! Il fallait que ce soit à la dernière marche, sinon le moment n'aurait pas été aussi mémorable.

Ainsi, le jeune homme affichait un air vainqueur, persuadé qu'il était arrivé au bout de cette épreuve, lorsqu'il leva la jambe gauche pour poser le pied sur le palier. Cette air vainqueur, accompagné de son équilibre et d'une grande partie de sa dignité sûrement, vola en fumée au fur et à mesure que le pantalon glissait le long des membres du jeune homme, atteignant rapidement ses genoux et entravant le mouvement du jeune homme. C'est ainsi qu'en quelques secondes que Derek faisait défiler au ralenti dans sa tête il chuta en avant, arborant un air des plus terrifiés, mélange de surprise et de désespoir, essaya tant bien que mal d'amortir la chute avec ses mains pour finalement finir totalement par terre, le visage cloué au sol , les pieds relevés et les fesses bien mises en valeur une fois débarrassées du pantalon du jeune homme.

Derek se rendit compte de la situation : son petit ami, beau comme un dieu, était allongé sur le palier, les fesses relevées, visibles aux yeux de leurs voisins, et restait ainsi, attendant probablement le retour de sa dignité. A ce moment, Derek prononça exactement ces mots : "Et puis merde, tant pis pour la discrétion"!, et sortit rapidement pour rapatrier le jeune homme, et cacher son trésor (les magnifiques fesses de Stiles) à l'intérieur du loft. Pas question que les voisins se rincent l'œil, c'est son Stiles, jamais il ne partagerait, ses nombreuses disputes avec Scott sont là pour en témoigner. Derek prit son rôle de prince sauveur très à cœur, sortant ses biceps pour soulever son homme et l'envoyer directement sur le matelas, allant même jusqu'à lui apporter un verre de jus de fruits (Stiles avait prohibé depuis longtemps la consommation de sodas ou même toute autre boisson n'étant pas 100% naturelle), et des cookies fait maison. Parce qu'il sait que Stiles adore les cookies, surtout ses cookies.

"- Je t'aime toi tu sais ? Je vais peut-être te garder ! Commença Stiles semblant avoir enfin émergé de sa léthargie,

-Moi aussi je m'aime, et je vais me garder. Et je t'aime peut-être un peu aussi. Mais vraiment un tout petit peu.

-Un tout petit peu comme quand je fais à manger, que tu en veux un tout petit peu et que tu finis tout le plat ?

-Oui, un tout petit peu comme ça. Et si tu continues à être aussi beau quand tu es maladroit, je t'aimerais encore moins.

-Comme quand je dois retourner faire un plat ?

-Oui comme ça mon loup. Et si tu garde cet air enjôleur, je vais tellement te détester tu sais...

-Trop de haine d'un coup mon chéri, mon cerveau a planté. On recommence ?

-Il ne faudrait pas abuser des bonnes choses.

-Dans ce cas, tu peux abuser de moi non ?

-Totalement. Je pourrais commencer par t'embrasser, puis te retirer tous tes vêtements un par un, imprimer ta peau de mille baisers, faire se rencontrer de nouveau nos lèvres, puis te caresser encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de passer à l'étape supérieure. Je m'exécuterais alors avec plaisir, répondant à l'appel de ton bas ventre pour qu'il trouve refuge au plus profond de moi, lui apportant une chaleur réconfortante dans mon étroit foyer, puis te mener aux frontières de l'orgasme, jouer aux montagnes russes avec tes sensations pour qu'enfin tes yeux embués de larmes m'implorent de te faire venir en moi.

-Je crois que tout est dit..."

 _POV STILES_

Comme pour associer le geste à la parole, Derek remonta au niveau du visage de Stiles afin de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser chaste que Stiles tenta d'approfondir. Mais Derek avait déjà glissé le long de son visage pour aller suçoter son lobe et murmurer deux mots au creux de son oreille : « Mais non ». Puis le brun se releva et s'enfuit alors de la chambre comme un voleur, laissant Stiles seul avec son cookie, son jus de fruits, et une solide érection.

"-Mais reviens Derek, t'as pas le droit de me laisser comme ça ! La torture est interdite ! Tu ne peux pas décemment me laisser dans un tel état, il faut absolument me soulager ! Allez Derek, viens m'aider s'il te plait, je sais que tu en as autant envie que moi. Mon amour reviens, j'ai besoin de toi !

-C'est vrai j'en ai autant envie que toi, mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire, comme préparer le repas !

-Mais viens là Derekounek ! Sinon je vais devoir me débrouiller tout seul... Et qui sait à quoi je pourrait penser...

-J'ai un repas à faire Genimounet...

-Ah non, là c'est pas cool, tu me laisse bander comme le diable et en plus tu te fous de ma gueule. Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner !

-Je n'ai strictement rien à me reprocher, je suis en paix avec ma conscience. Maintenant débrouille-toi. Et si t'as besoin, regarde dans la table de nuit.

-Allez viens, et je t'emmène au resto ! Juste toi et moi autour d'une table romantique ? Ça fait longtemps non... Et on pourrait faire un after aussi ? Et un after after ?

-Stiles, mon anus est fatigué, et mon estomac est affamé. Donc c'est toujours non !

-Hé, moi aussi je suis affamé, j'ai faim de sexe ! Et pour la fatigue, un massage suffit ! Allez, homme, viens me contenter ! C'est ton maître qui te parle !

-Tu n'as quand même pas sérieusement pensé que ça marcherait avec moi ? Je suis indomptable !

-Mouais, je vais sortir le fouet, et on verra si t'es toujours indomptable !

-D'accord Stiles, mais pas maintenant, plus tard promis ! Laisse moi faire à manger pour te sustenter !

-Ah je préfère ça ! De toute façon, je suis plus très chaud maintenant !"

Bon, Stiles avait peut-être menti en disant qu'il n'est plus très chaud. Sûrement même. Mais il devait garder ses forces pour plus tard, car Derek avait promis, et Stiles savait que Derek tenait toujours ses promesses. Donc il rejoignit son homme dans la cuisine pour voir ce qu'il préparait. Et il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça. Pas à tout ça. La cuisine était en effet remplie d'ingrédients en tout genre. Un rôti de bœuf attendait sur le comptoir, Derek s'affairait à émincer des légumes, pendant que dans le four cuisait une autre fournée de cookies. Et, comme d'habitude, Derek en avait foutu au large. Un vrai capharnaüm. Mais Stiles ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, sachant le repas et l'after repas qui l'attendait.

"-Besoin d'aide?

-Yep ! Tu pourrais faire la panure pour le crumble de ratatouille ?

-Bien sûr ! Mais dis-moi, tu as si faim que ça ?

-J'ai carrément la dalle ! J'ai rien mangé à midi, pas le temps. Mais j'ai aussi invité les deux nouveaux voisins, ils viennent d'emménager ! On sera plus les petits nouveaux ! Et ils sont bien plus que colocataire, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

-Qu'il y a danger imminent ?

-Mais non banane ! Les voisins vont reporter leur attention sur eux, et on aura enfin un peu d'intimité !

-Mais carrément ! On va pouvoir avoir une vraie vie de couple normal ! Et comment ils s'appellent ces nouveaux voisins ?

-Sur leur boîte au lettre, il me semble qu'il y avait écrit Isaac et Jackson W. Ils doivent avoir notre âge, et sont presque aussi mignons que toi. Mais tu gardes quand même la palme.

-Et tu saurais à quoi ils ressemblent ?

-Je les ai croisés dans les escaliers, donc je saurais à peu près te les décrire, mais de toute façon, ils arrivent dans une trentaine de minutes, donc tu verras bien.

-Super, j'ai hâte de les rencontrer ! Tiens, j'ai fini ta panure mon cœur, je te laisse, j'ai un coup de fil à passer au boulot ! mentit Stiles.

-Vas-y, mais reste pas deux heures au téléphone, que tu fasses au moins la rencontre de nos invités !

Stiles s'éclipsa rapidement de la cuisine pour aller trouver refuge dans la salle de bain, où il sortit son téléphone pour passer un coup de fil qu'il espérait ne jamais passer. Il composa le numéro puis hésita quelques secondes avant de se résigner à commencer la communication.

-Cabinet du docteur Deaton, j'écoute ?

-Deaton, c'est Stiles, on a un imprévu. Du genre un énorme imprévu qui pourrait tout faire foirer et tous nous faire tuer, et mener le monde à sa fin, en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire que les chaussettes de l'archiduchesse sont enfin sèches.

-Stiles. Calme-toi et explique-moi.

-Ils sont de retours. Ils sont là et ils vont être dans notre appartement, en face de Derek dans moins d'une heure. On est foutus, tout va foirer et on va tous crever Deaton ! On est foutus foutus foutus !

-STILES ! Qui est de retour ?

-Isaac et Jackson, ils viennent d'emménager dans l'appartement voisin. Et Derek les a invités à manger.

-Effectivement, nous avons un gros problème."

* * *

 _TADAM! Alors comment c'était?_

 _Je prends toutes les remarques même négatives, et désolé si certains personnages sont un peu OOC (du genre Derek)._

 _J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait perdre votre temps à lire! Et je vous embrasse mes petits poissons panés!_


	2. Préparations

_Bonsoir à tous! Je vous poste la suite pour me faire pardonner d'être nul avec l'informatique!_

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez encore plus que le premier chapitre!_

 _On se voit à la fin!_

 **New Life**

 _POV Stiles_

"-Stiles tu n'as pas le choix, il faut les prévenir, sinon ils vont tout renverser. Et évidemment Derek, Lydia, Scott et Liam ne doivent être au courant de rien.

-Alan, tu sais que c'est déjà compliqué de mentir par omission, mais mentir tout court c'est encore pire. Surtout quand c'est moi qui dois mentir.

-Stiles tu n'as pas le choix. Tu dois les protéger. Fais comme on a dit et tout se passera bien. Je te laisse. Si tu as besoin d'aide, rappelle-moi.

-Au revoir Deaton. Merci.

-Au revoir Stiles, prend soin de vous.

Stiles sortit de la salle de bain en essayant de conserver son attitude normale et de prévoir ce qu'il pourrait dire à Derek. Il le rejoignit donc dans la cuisine où ce dernier finissait sa cuisine. Le rôti était maintenant au four, remplaçant ainsi les cookies, tandis que les légumes cuisaient à feu doux, et l'état de la cuisine avait encore empiré. Si cela était possible bien sûr.

-Dis-moi Der', tu as pris une bonne bouteille ? Qu'ils nous prennent pas pour des péquenauds !

-Il me semble qu'il en restait dans la cave non ?

-Je vais vérifier, et peu importe ce que tu nous fais de bon, continue !

-J'avais pas l'intention de m'arrêter là tu sais! Et s'il te plait, rhabille toi avant de descendre. Et mets quelque chose à ta taille, je ne veux pas que tu te casses la figure encore une fois !

-Je vais être des plus prudents !

-Tu ne l'es jamais assez. Je devrais t'accompagner. Et puis tu me rappelleras qu'il faut qu'on achète une cave à vin et qu'on l'installe dans l'appartement, parce que 5 étages nous séparent du vin, et que c'est vraiment pas pratique !

-Pour ce qu'on boit ! Bon je descends, fais pas tout cramer hein !"

Stiles sortit donc de l'appartement, après avoir enfilé un jogging, un des seuls bas qui était à sa taille. Il se retrouva donc sur le palier, mais au lieu de descendre les marches de l'escalier, il alla à droite, pour arriver devant la porte des deux nouveaux voisins. Il ne prit même pas le soin de frapper, et rentra dans l'appartement. A peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu'un jeune homme frisé lui sauta dessus pour essayer de le maîtriser. Mais Stiles ne se laissa pas faire et obligea rapidement l'homme à le relâcher, puis se mit à murmurer.

"-Ecoutez tout les deux, je sais que vous pouvez m'entendre, même toi Jackson, mais je préférerais parler à voix haute, donc si l'un d'entre vous pouvait mettre de la musique, ça m'arrangerait.

Ne voyant aucune réaction, n'entendant aucune musique, il plongea ses yeux dans les yeux azurs du frisé et répéta, toujours à voix basse.

-Isaac, je ne rigole pas, mets de la putain de musique. Les murs sont très fins dans cet immeuble.

-Jax, fais plaisir à monsieur Stilinski."

Alors une légère musique commença, le rythme rapide et chaleureux d'une chanson de l'été. Enfin, ce que Stiles estimait être LA chanson de l'été : Reality de Lost Frequencies.

"-Bien, merci Whittemore. Si tu pouvais nous rejoindre, on a à discuter.

-Je suis pas sous tes ordres testicule gauche. Et je t'entends très bien d'ici.

-Le lézard a une pustule sur le visage et ne veut pas que je la voie ? Tant pis, je préfère parler à Isaac de toute façon.

-Et bien parle Stiles, je suis toute ouïe."

 _POV Derek_

Derek remuait ses légumes tranquillement, attendant qu'ils soient bien cuits quand il entendit de la musique provenant de l'appartement voisin. Et pas n'importe quelle musique, une des préférées de Stiles. S'il était là il se mettrait à chanter et à danser au milieu du salon, ce qui se résumerait à un bon gros yaourt et des mouvements incohérents et pas du tout en rythme avec la musique. Un truc trop mignon en gros. Puis le minuteur se mit à sonner, annonçant la fin de cuisson des légumes.

Derek éteignit les plaques et continua sa recette en versant le contenu de la sauteuse dans 4 mini-marmites et en recouvrant le tout de la panure que Stiles avait préparé auparavant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre au four et il aurait fini de cuisiner. Ce qui annonçait par conséquent la nécessité de faire la vaisselle, et le ménage dans la cuisine. Parce que vu l'état dans lequel il l'avait laissée, il y avait du boulot. Il ne comprenait pas comment il faisait pour en mettre au large quand il cuisinait, à vrai dire il ne savait même pas pourquoi il aimait cuisiner. Il ne se souvenait pas d'aimer ça avant de rencontrer Stiles. Mais bon maintenant, il adorait être la main nourricière de son petit copain, se sentir utile voire indispensable. Non pas que Stiles ne sache pas cuisiner, au contraire, mais juste parce que ce dernier avait la flemme et qu'il préférait que ce soit Derek qui cuisine parce que comme ça, il pourrait l'imaginer nu sous son tablier. Niveau sexe, c'est sûr que Stiles n'avait pas la flemme.

Et il fallait l'avouer, Derek pour une fois avait la flemme. Il lui faudrait des siècles pour nettoyer ça. Donc il se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il s'y mette maintenant s'il voulait que ce soit fini avant le 22ème siècle. Il commença donc par ramasser tout ce qui était solide (coquilles d'œufs, emballages, fanes de carottes et autres déchets), mettant les déchets organiques dans la poubelle compost, et les déchets plastiques dans la poubelle plastique. Car oui, en plus d'être anti-soda, Stiles était écolo. Bon Derek l'était aussi, mais c'était grâce à Stiles. Beaucoup de traits de son caractère sont apparus depuis qu'il connait Stiles.

Et finalement, après un coup d'aspirateur et d'éponge, tout était propre !

Il devait maintenant préparer l'apéritif et mettre la table. Il avait un peu l'impression de s'être fait abandonner par Stiles dans cette affaire, mais après tout, c'est Derek qui avait organisé ce repas, il paraissait donc logique que ce soit lui qui s'en occupe.

En plus, son petit ami ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, et il lui resterait donc quelques préparatifs à accomplir.

Derek n'avait même pas vu le temps passer, il était trop concentré à découper un concombre en bâtonnets, à préparer des carottes, et autre choses toutes aussi délicieuses pour l'apéritif. Ainsi ne fut-il pas surpris quand Stiles rentra au loft, pourtant une demi-heure après l'avoir quitté.

"-Derek ! J'ai croisé les voisins en chemin, ils auront une demi-heure retard ! Et ils ont insisté pour amener le vin donc j'ai du redescendre la bouteille que j'avais monté à la cave, ce qui fait que je transpire comme un bœuf. Et que je reviens les mains vides.

-Tant mieux, parce que je suis loin d'être prêt ! Il faut encore que je mette la table, que je me lave, que je m'habille, que je finisse l'apéro et que je...

-Et que tu m'embrasse, coupa Stiles, en joignant le geste à la parole.

-Et que je t'embrasse ! Répondit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Si je t'aide, on pourra prendre une douche ensemble ? Ça ira plus vite non ? En tout bien tout honneur bien sûr !

-En tout bien tout honneur alors. Allez vas-y, embroche moi ça sur ces piques, mon loup.

-J'adore embrocher, ça tombe bien !"

Stiles était peut-être pervers, mais il avait raison, ça allait vraiment plus vite ! Ils avaient rapidement rattrapé le retard pris en l'absence de Stiles, et tout était enfin prêt à l'heure prévue. Il leur restait donc une demi-heure pour prendre leur douche et s'habiller ce qui était largement suffisant. Même si honnêtement, Stiles aurait aimé profiter de la douche pour remercier son homme. Après tout, il s'était donné du mal pour ce repas, et il paraissait normal que le réconfort vienne après l'effort. Mais Derek avait dit non, et Stiles préférait attendre pour être sur qu'il tiendrait sa parole. Bon, il avait quand même essayé d'abuser un peu quand Derek lui avait demandé de lui frotter le dos, mais Derek l'avait gentiment repoussé. Tant pis, il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate.

Les deux hommes ayant quand même largement profité de cette douche, ils furent interrompus dans leur habillage par leurs deux voisins qui finalement avaient un peu moins d'une demi-heure de retard.

"-J'y vais Der', cache moi ces abdos, qu'ils ne te sautent pas dessus !

-Ok, mais s'il te plait, mets une ceinture, je refuse qu'ils voient tes fesses, elles m'appartiennent."

Stiles en profita pour provoquer Derek en tortillant un peu des fesses et faisant descendre légèrement son pantalon. Au pire Jackson et Isaac l'avaient déjà vu avec moins qu'un caleçon dans les douches du lycée. Bon Derek n'était pas censé le savoir, mais quand même. Il se diriga donc vers la porte d'entrée, sous le regard superviseur de Derek, qui ne voulait définitivement pas que quiconque puisse avoir un aperçu des miches de son homme. Homme qui continuait de tortiller des fesses, tout en finissant de boutonner sa chemise. Unique. Stiles était tout bonnement unique. Et plein d'autre choses, mais Derek n'avait pas le temps de toutes les énumérer, donc unique suffirait. Finalement, le jeune homme décida d'arrêter de provoquer son partenaire et ouvrit enfin la porte d'entrée sur les deux ravissants jeunes hommes qu'étaient Jackson et Isaac. Bon Derek ne se permettrait jamais de dire à voix haute qu'il les trouvait ravissants, mais il ne pouvait pas nier avec ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

"-Re-bonjour Stiles ! On s'est croisés tout à l'heure dans l'escalier !

-Oh mais je me souviens bien de vous deux, ne vous en faites pas ! Allez entrez, c'est quand même plus joli à l'intérieur. Derek finit de s'habiller, donc je vais vous conduire à la salle à manger et vous ferez semblant de ne pas voir mon ravissant petit copain et ses abdos dans la chambre!

-Bien sûr ! Nous sommes trop occupés à admirer la magnifique décoration du loft de toute façon, répondit Jackson, paraissant tout à fait sincère.

-Non, moi je préfère regarder les abdos de Derek ! Non pas que la déco soit pourrie, mais je vais pas cracher sur des beaux abdos ! Répondit alors Isaac, ce qui lui valut deux œillades noires de la part de Jackson et Stiles, tandis que Derek se contentait de sourire, amusé.

-Hé, c'est pas parce qu'on a déjà commandé qu'on peut pas regarder le menu hein ! Se défendit-il.

-J'vais t'mettre à la diète moi, on va voir si tu regarderas toujours le menu ! S'exclama Jackson."

Cette réponse provoqua alors les fous rires de Derek et Stiles, qui devinrent vite incontrôlables et qui se propagèrent chez les deux invités.

"-Bon, je vais récupérer le menu moi ! Derek, viens dire bonjour ! se reprit Stiles avec un semblant de sérieux.

-Oui maman, j'arrive ! Isaac. Jackson. Ravi de vous revoir ! Prononça-t-il en serrant la main des deux jeunes hommes.

-Derek. Abdos de Derek. Enchanté ! Nargua Isaac tout en regardant son partenaire.

-Tu l'excuseras, on vient à peine d'emménager et il a toujours pas eu sa dose de sexe, lui qui est complètement accro, ce qui fait qu'il dit un peu n'importe quoi ! Se moqua Jackson.

-Oh j'en connais un qui n'est pas mieux quand il est en manque ! Révéla Derek à l'encontre de Jackson, comme si c'était un secret.

-Mais ! Répondirent Isaac et Stiles, avec l'air profondément offusqué.

-Tant d'éloquence ! J'en reste sans voix ! Asseyez-vous, je vais chercher l'apéro !

-Besoin d'aide?

-Jackson qui propose de l'aide, on aura tout vu ! Se moqua Isaac.

-Chut ! Assieds-toi et sois sage sinon c'est grève de sexe !

-Ah toi aussi tu utilises cette technique ? Plutôt efficace non ? Allez viens, j'ai plusieurs plateaux et pas assez de mains, donc j'accepte ton aide avec plaisir !"

Sur ce, ils partirent en direction de la cuisine, laissant Stiles et Isaac dans la salle à manger. Ou le salon. Au pire, on s'est fiche c'est un loft.

 _POV Stiles_

"-Je trouve qu'ils s'entendent trop bien ceux-là. C'est pas normal se plaignit Isaac.

-C'est pas normal, mais ça me convient, tant qu'il s'en tient au plan. Et que tu t'y tiens aussi.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on s'en tiendra au plan. On est pas revenus pour foutre le bordel !

-Tant mieux. Derek ne doit jamais savoir qu'il vous connait déjà. Encore moins que c'est lui qui vous a transformé en loups-garous."

* * *

 _Voili voilou! J'attends encore vos reviews, positives ou pas, mais forcément franches!_

 _J'espère que vous ne me détestez pas de ne pas donner beaucoup d'infos. Parce que j'adore faire ça et je risque de beaucoup le faire._

 _A bientôt mes petits poissons panés!_

 _Et les réponses à la plupart des questions que vous vous posez arriveront bientôt, très bientôt. Mais vous aurez encore plein de question à vous poser après!_


	3. Présentations

_Bonjour à tous! Je reviens avec un autre chapitre de New Life qui risque de vous apporter des réponses. Bon, peut-être des questions aussi, mais plus de réponses._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une review!_

* * *

 **New Life**

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

 _POV Stiles_

 _-Le lézard a une pustule sur le visage et ne veut pas que je la voie ? Tant pis, je préfère parler à Isaac de toute façon._

 _-Et bien parle Stiles, je suis toute ouïe._

-Je préférerais que Jackson soit devant moi, on sait jamais, les lézards sont des bêtes vicieuses/

-J'suis plus un lézard tu sais, mais je suis toujours vicieux répondit Jackson en apparaissant enfin dans le champ de vision de Stiles. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux nous dire.

-J'ai un nombre inimaginable de questions à vous poser. Vous êtes prêt à y répondre ?

-On essaiera en tout cas ! Viens t'asseoir avec nous dans le salon.

-D'abord, comment ça se fait que vous soyez ensemble ?

-En accompagnant Chris en France, celui-ci a voulu faire une escale à Londres pour s'entretenir avec une famille de chasseurs très réputée. Ils avaient capturé toute une meute de loups, et avaient besoin de l'avis d'un membre de la famille Argent pour savoir ce qu'ils feraient d'eux. La majorité était pour tous les tuer tandis qu'une minorité, et Chris, voulait seulement tuer les loups responsables des massacres perpétués à Londres depuis des années. Finalement, la balance à penché en sa faveur, et seuls les assassins perdirent la vie. Et comme l'alpha était un assassin, il fut tué, laissant ainsi une meute sans alpha. Un homme en prit la tête, le problème étant que tout le monde n'était pas d'accord pour qu'il soit l'Alpha. Dont Jackson, qui était arrivé il y a peu et qui avait été légèrement bousculé par cet homme. Bref, il est reparti avec moi, et on a fini par être plus que des amis.

-Pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

-On cherchait Derek, pour savoir s'il voulait bien nous accepter dans sa meute.

-Comment vous nous avez trouvé ?

-Danny vous a géolocalisé et nous a transmis vos coordonnées.

-Comment ça Danny ?

-Il nous a aidé à nous cacher lorsque nous sommes revenus aux Etats-Unis. Et il a décidé de nous aider à retrouver Derek, pour éviter qu'on ne soit tués. On a beau être ensemble, nous restons des Omégas. Et les Omégas ne sur...

-Epargne-moi le refrain. Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir contactés ?

-Nous n'avions pas le temps. Les chasseurs se rapprochaient de notre planque, il fallait fuir au plus vite.

-Donc vous avez besoin d'une meute ?

-C'est ça, t'as tout compris Stilinski ! De plus en plus intelligent dites donc !

-Ta gueule Whittemore. Et bien vous êtes tombés au mauvais endroit. Derek n'est plus opérationnel.

-Comment ça plus opérationnel ?

-En gros, ce n'est plus un loup-garou. Et encore moins un alpha.

-Impossible, il n'y a pas de remède.

-Beaucoup de choses sont arrivées en votre absence. Et pour les protéger, j'ai du modifier ce qu'ils étaient.

-Continue.

-Derek, Scott, Lydia et Liam sont toujours des créatures surnaturelles, seulement, ils n'en ont aucun souvenir, et leurs pouvoirs ainsi que leurs souvenirs sont complètement bridés.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Et qui est Liam ?

-Le monde surnaturel est vaste, et les Druides savent l'exploiter. C'est le premier Béta de Scott, il l'a mordu par accident.

-Donc on ne trouvera pas de meute ici ?

-Non. Mais je peux toujours vous protéger.

-Toi ? Stiles Stilinski ? Un gringalet sans défense, tu te proposes pour nous protéger.

-Sans défense ? A ton avis, qui les a bridés ? Et à quel point faut-il être puissant pour faire ça ?

-Deaton aurait pu le faire, mais je devine que tu t'en es chargé.

-Ce qui explique pourquoi je suis capable de vous dire tout ça. Les autres n'en ont aucun souvenir alors que les miens sont intacts.

-Que veux-tu pour nous protéger ?

-Votre silence. Aucun des membres de la meute ne se rappelle de vous. Agissez en conséquence et faites donc en sorte de modifier vous-même votre histoire de manière cohérente. Parce qu'il posera des questions. Beaucoup de questions.

-Et si l'un d'entre nous fait un faux pas ?

-Il tombera en emmenant l'autre avec lui. Vous êtes loups-garous mais loin d'être immortels.

-Dans ce cas, nous acceptons ta protection.

-Bienvenue dans ma meute. Et une dernière chose, approchez tous les deux.

Les trois jeunes hommes se levèrent formant ainsi un triangle, puis Stiles les prit à la gorge et les souleva. Ses yeux devinrent entièrement rouges et il prononça ce qui semblait être une incantation. Puis les deux jeunes hommes changèrent de formes, laissant aperçevoir leurs yeux de loups-garous qui, au lieu d'être oranges, étaient devenus gris anthracite. Puis, Stiles les reposa calmement sur le sol et leur laissa le temps de reprendre leur esprits.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous a fait ?

-Je vous protège tout simplement. J'ai masqué votre odeur. Seuls les membres de la meute peuvent la sentir.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas juste nous prévenir avant de nous pendre comme des cochons ?

-Non, c'est beaucoup plus drôle ainsi. Et puis, il fallait bien que je me venge de toi Jackson pour avoir été un si gros connards au lycée. Et aussi d'Isaac, parce qu'il a squatté chez mon meilleur pote en essayant de prendre ma place. Et encore une fois, parce que c'est vachement plus drôle. Et ça vous rappelle qui dirige. On en a fini. On vous attendra à 19h30, donc vous serez en retard, et vous amènerez du vin, parce que je n'ai pas envie d'aller en chercher. A tout à l'heure, et n'oubliez pas, nous ne nous connaissons pas.

Sur ce, il sortit calmement de l'appartement et retourna au loft.

* * *

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

* * *

-Sinon, vous avez réussi à peaufiner votre histoire ? Parce que vous devrez être convaincants !

-Ne t'en fais pas, on est au point, et nous ne sommes que trop au courant de ce qui pourrait nous arriver si on échoue.

-Tant mieux ! Ça fait combien de temps ?

-Officiellement un peu plus d'un an, officieusement presque deux.

-J'ai toujours du mal à y croire. Toi Isaac, le loup timide avec Jackson, le connard de service ? Et je le dis parce que je sais qu'il peut m'entendre.

-Il a changé tu sais. Il a appris à écouter les autres. Il connaît même le respect. Je pense qu'il lui manquait juste quelqu'un qui soit prêt à l'aimer et qui soit capable de le protéger. Après, c'est sûr qu'il peut être arrogant des fois, mais c'est aussi parce qu'il n'a pas confiance en lui. Il ne sait plus vraiment qui il est. Mais il est devenu quelqu'un de bien. Vraiment.

-Je te crois, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai toujours su que Jackson ne pouvait pas réellement être un tel connard. Je te conseille de le garder, parce que tu es bénéfique pour lui. Il mérite de t'avoir, et tu mérites d'être aimé.

-Dis donc, depuis quand tu es aussi amical ? Dans mes souvenirs tu ne pouvais pas vraiment m'apprécier il me semble...

-Tu étais un danger pour mon amitié avec Scott, c'est tout. Et puis tu étais le premier béta de Derek, donc tu étais en quelque sorte privilégié.

-Je suis toujours son premier béta !

-Oui, mais je m'en fiche, c'est moi qui l'ait dans mon lit !

-Ils arrivent.

-Donc tu travailles où ?

-De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Derek, apportant le plateau d'apéritifs accompagné de Jackson.

-On parle travail ! Stiles me demandait quel métier j'exerçais.

-Et donc ?

-J'allait justement lui répondre que j'étais un simple vendeur chez Starbucks.

-Simple vendeur ? Mais ne soit pas aussi modeste ! En fait, il gère les Starbucks présents à Santa Barbara, ça doit s'appeler Directeur Régional ou quelque chose dans le genre ! Renchérit Jackson.

-NAN ! Tu entends ça Derek, Starbucks gratuit à vie ! Faut vraiment qu'on les garde eux !

-On se calme tout de suite ! Je gère juste les livraisons et tout ce qui est logistique à Santa Barbara ! Je ne suis pas un super PDG qui peut vous offrir des cartes Starbucks vous offrant des privilèges.

-Dans ce cas, on les garde pas non ? Renchérit Derek.

-Attends ! Je suis pas PDG mais je peux trouver un moyen de vous avoir des privilèges !

-Non mais laisse tomber Isaac, on te taquine, on va pas te forcer à quelque chose si tu n'en a pas envie !

-T'en fais pas Derek, ça me ferait plaisir ! Et puis vous pourriez nous rendre la pareille. Bon Jackson peut pas trop vous aider, son patron l'a déjà dans le collimateur, mais moi ça me ferait plaisir !

-Mais j'ai pas fait exprès moi de l'abîmer son modèle d'exposition ! Et puis il n'y a pas mort d'homme non plus. Je suis un bon vendeur de toute façon, il osera pas me virer !

-Et on est censé en déduire que tu travailles dans ?

-Je suis concessionnaire automobile. En gros je vends des voitures très chers à des gens très riches qui ne savent pas où mettre leur argent.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire. Jackson qui se mettait à critiquer les riches, on aura vraiment tout vu. Isaac lui est vraiment bénéfique.

-Pourquoi tu rigole mon loup ?

-Pour rien, c'est juste la manière dont il le dit, ça paraît tellement évident !

-De quoi ?

-Je sais pas. Mais c'est évident.

-En fait c'était juste nerveux ?

-En gros ouais !

-Tu me fais honte tu sais ? Mais je te déteste quand même. J'espère que tu ne feras pas peur à nos invités !

-Oh, il nous en faut plus pour nous effrayer ! S'exclamèrent-ils avec joie.

-Des vrais durs à cuire hein ? On va voir s'il vont réussir à résister à ton repas Der'. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont pleurer en se demandant pourquoi ils n'avaient jamais eu droit à une nourriture aussi délicieuse avant.

-Je ne demande que ça Stiles ! Répondit Jackson avant de croquer dans les bâtonnets de légumes qu'avait préparé Derek. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une bouchée et se retourna vers Derek.

-Mon Dieu, comment tu fais ça ? Comment un bâtonnet de concombre peut-être aussi bon ?

-Du talent et beaucoup d'amour !

-Stiles, tu nous as pas dit dans quoi tu travaillais ! Derek non plus d'ailleurs ! Se renseigna Isaac.

-On est tous les deux dans le design !

-C'est-à dire ?

-Je suis web-designer, et Derek est décorateur d'intérieur. Un doué en plus. Notre appartement en est la preuve !

-Stiles est doué aussi ! Il sait faire de ces trucs avec un ordinateur, c'est incroyable ! C'est presque de la sorcellerie.

-Dans ce cas, vous pourrez nous rendre facilement la pareille Parce que notre appartement est fade, il n'y a rien à regarder.

-Je risque de pas être d'une grande aide moi sur ce coup là, s'amusa Stiles !

-Mon boss pourrait avoir besoin de tes services, au vu de l'état de notre page d'accueil. C'est limite si on ne voit pas tous les pixels. Et puis ça pourrait me permettre de bien me faire voir aussi.

-Dans ce cas, il lui suffira d'appeler à ce numéro, répondit Stiles en lui tendant sa carte.

-Dites, on va vraiment passer la soirée à parler boulot ? S'ennuya Isaac.

-Tu peux toujours rentrer à la maison et jouer aux playmobils, mon chéri ! Et laisser les grands parler entre eux, se moqua Jackson.

-Je t'emmerde Jax' ! On pourrait parler d'autres trucs non ? J'veux dire : il n'y a pas que le travail dans la vie !

-Bien sûr ! Vous pourriez nous raconter comment vous vous êtes rencontrés par exemple ? Demanda Stiles, en regardant Jackson l'air de dire, « ceci est un test, et tu n'as pas intérêt à le rater ! »

-Stiles, on va peut-être passer à table avant, non ?

-Ne me pose pas la question à moi, plutôt à nos invités ! Vous voulez passer à table ?

-Avec plaisir ! On peut-vous aider en quoi que ce soit ?

-Non laissez ! Allons nous installer à table ! Stiles, tu vas nous chercher l'entrée ?

-S'il le faut ! Je ramène la bouteille de vin ?

-Non laisse, on ira la chercher pour le rôti.

-J'y cours, j'y vole !

Sur ce, il partit en direction de la cuisine, toujours en lançant à ses invités le même regard de test qu'auparavant.

 _POV Derek_

Les trois jeunes hommes s'installèrent donc à table, Isaac et Jackson s'asseyant l'un à côté de l'autre, Derek faisant face à Jackson.

-Je peux poser une question ? Interrogea Derek.

-Je t'en prie ! Ne te sens pas gêné avec nous !

-Vous êtes mariés ? Parce que sur la boite au lettre, j'ai lu Isaac et Jackson W. et je n'étais pas sur de savoir quoi en déduire.

-Cela répond-il à ta question ? Répondit Jackson, en prenant la main d'Isaac dans la sienne, montrant ainsi les anneaux respectivement argentés et dorés qu'Isaac et Jackson portaient à leur annulaire droit.

-Je sens que nos chers voisins ont beaucoup à nous raconter, s'exclama Stiles, faisant interruption à table avec deux salades composées.

-Tu commences ? demanda Isaac à l'encontre de son époux.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse ! Donc, Isaac et moi nous connaissons depuis très longtemps. On a grandi dans la même ville, fréquenté les mêmes établissements mais je n'avais jamais réellement fait attention à lui avec que l'on soit en première.

-Pourquoi ? Interrogea Derek.

-Parce que j'étais trop occupé à faire attention à moi même. A l'époque j'étais le stéréotype du mec le plus populaire du lycée. Beau, sportif, capitaine de Lacrosse, riche, j'avais tout pour moi, donc je n'en avais strictement rien à faire des autres sauf s'ils pouvaient servir mon intérêt personnel. Et puis j'ai fini par rencontrer Isaac.

-A l'époque, je vivais seul avec mon père. Isaac fit une pause, en serrant les dents, et Derek vit très perceptiblement les muscles du bras droit d'Isaac se tendre, mais il ne posa pas de question. Et puis il a eu un accident de voiture et je me suis retrouvé tout seul.

-J'ai entendu parler de l'accident qu'avait eu le père d'Isaac, et ça m'a quelque peu retourné. Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture alors que j'étais encore bébé. Mes parents adoptifs ne m'ont pas avoué que je n'étais pas leur fils biologique avant mes 8 ans. Depuis, j'avais l'impression d'être totalement seul et de ne pouvoir faire confiance à personne. Je ne dis pas que ça justifie le fait que j'aie été un abruti à cette époque. Alors je me suis vu en Isaac, et je ne voulais pas qu'il devienne comme moi. Parce que je n'étais pas heureux, je pouvais avoir tout ce que je voulais, mais je n'étais jamais heureux.

-Il m'a abordé un jour dans les vestiaires, après un match de Lacrosse. J'ai cru qu'il voulait m'engueuler pour avoir été une calamité lors du match, mais au lieu de ça, il me tendu la main, me félicitant d'avoir fait de mon mieux. On a discuté quelques minutes, et depuis, il ne se passa pas une journée sans que l'on parle. Pas spécialement des grandes discussions, mais au moins j'avais l'impression d'avoir encore quelqu'un qui m'appréciait. Et un jour il m'a invité chez lui, où j'ai fait la connaissance de ses parents. On a discuté de ma situation, vu que j'étais placé en foyer, et ils m'ont proposé d'être mes tuteurs légaux, pour que je puisse finir mes études, et avoir une vie meilleure que celles que peuvent offrir les foyers. Au début, j'ai refusé, disant que je n'avais pas besoin que quelqu'un prenne soin de moi, et que je ne les connaissais pas, mais au fil des jours, Jackson a su me convaincre, et j'ai appris à connaître ses parents, tant et si bien que j'ai finalement été placé sous la responsabilité des Whittemore.

-On est alors devenus un peu comme des frères, alors au lycée, je l'ai pris sous mon aile, l'ai en quelque sorte protégé des connards que l'on peut y trouver, gardant toujours mon caractère, mais avec lui je laissais tomber mes grands airs. Petit à petit, j'ai fini par me rendre compte que je ne voulais pas simplement le protéger, mais que j'étais amoureux de lui.

-Et j'ai en quelque sorte toujours été amoureux de lui. Vous savez, c'est votre amour de lycée, celui que vous croyez inaccessible, trop parfait. Alors on s'est encore plus rapprochés, et une fois nos études terminées, ne dépendant plus des Whittemore, nous nous sommes installés en Europe, et finalement, nous nous sommes mariés il y a quelques mois. Et puis on a fini par avoir le mal du pays et on a voulu rejoindre notre Californie natale.

-Whouah, c'est une sacré histoire que vous avez là ! J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Cependant, Derek n'était pas sûr de pourquoi il avait les larmes aux yeux, il avait l'impression de connaître ces deux hommes depuis longtemps, mais aussi de partager un lien spécial avec eux.

-Vous savez, ne vous empêchez pas de vous embrasser pour nous, on a vu bien pire, leur lança Stiles un sourire aux lèvres.

Prenant ces mots pour un appel, les deux jeunes hommes partagèrent un long baiser, ni chaste, ni passionné, c'était juste un baiser d' un ange passa Ce baiser respirait l'amour. Ces deux hommes débordaient d'amour. Tellement qu'il se propagea jusque chez Derek et Stiles qui échangèrent eux aussi un baiser, plus léger toutefois. Et une idée germait dans le cerveau de Derek. L'instant magique prenant peu à peu fin, Isaac s'osa à demander à Stiles et Derek leur histoire.

-Je vous préviens, c'est loin d'être aussi intéressant que vous! les avisa Stiles.

-Les histoires d'amour sont toujours intéressantes! répondit Jackson.

-En fait, on s'est rencontré par accident. Dans les deux sens du terme. Stiles a complètement embouti ma Camaro à un carrefour. Et si vous voulez savoir, il est responsable!

-On en a déjà parlé, le feux était orange et j'étais engagé, donc tu étais en tort.

-Oui, on en a déjà parlé, et on était déjà pas d'accord. Donc on va plus en débattre, et on va donner à ces messieurs l'histoire qu'ils demandent!

-N'empêche, tu étais en tort! Répondit Stiles, la moue boudeuse.

-Stiles! S'énerva Derek, tout en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Ok ok je me tais!

-Bien! Donc on a du faire un constat, sauf qu'on a jamais réussi à le faire. A chaque fois qu'on arrivait à s'avoir, on était jamais d'accord, donc les rendez-vous ont fini par s'enchaîner, et on a complètement oublié le constat. J'ai fini par offrir les réparations, avec pour seule condition qu'il accepte un vrai rendez-vous. Mais cette andouille a préféré payé lui même les réparations, tout en acceptant le rendez-vous. Et puis finalement on s'est plus quittés, on a fini par emménager ensemble, et nous voilà!

-Beaucoup moins romantique n'est-ce pas?

-Moi je trouve ça plutôt mignon! S'exclama Isaac.

* * *

 _Voila le troisième chapitre! Si vous avez des questions, et bah vous devrez patienter :p_

 _J'accepte les reviews (et les Oreos)!_

 _Et j'espère que vous n'avez pas l'impression que tout va trop vite dans la proximité entre les deux couples!_

 _Bisous mes petits poissons panés!_


	4. Perturbations

_Bonsoir à tous!_

 _Me revoila encore avec la chose que vous attendez tous (non, pas la richesse, la paix dans le monde, ou le vaccin contre le SIDA, désolé, mais j'ai pas réussi à vous trouver ça), le quatrième chapitre de New Life! D'ailleurs j'avais presque envie de renommer en Remember to Never Forget Again, mais je voulais vous consulter avant, et je n'étais pas très sûr, du tout du tout._

 _Donc voila le 4ème chapitre, où l'on voit enfin mes (nos?) petits protégés, Scott, Liam et Lydia!_

 _Alors je suis pas trop content de mon début, mais j'aime bien ma fin, donc j'espère que vous réussirez à apprécier l'ensemble du chapitre._

 ** _Question:_** _Est-ce qu'il n'y a que chez moi qu'il n'y a plus aucun texte sur FanFiction ? Parce que ça affiche bien le nombre de fictions, mais peu importe où je regarde, aucune de montre le bout de son nez. Alors si vous avez une réponse, que vous êtes dans le même cas que moi, que vous avez aimé mon chapitre, que vous voulez juste discuter (?), utilisez les reviews! :)_

 _Merci d'avance et bonne lecture (je l'espère!)_

* * *

 **New Life**

 _POV Scott_

Scott et Liam allaient fermer le cabinet lorsqu'un homme, dans la quarantaine, se présenta avec une chienne dans les bras.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger si tard, mais ma chienne à l'air malade... Vous pourriez l'ausculter s'il vous plait ?

-Ce n'est rien, les animaux n'attendent pas qu'on ouvre pour être malades ! Allez, venez avec nous, on va voir ce qu'elle a cette petite... ?

-Sasha, elle s'appelle Sasha.

-Et bien Sasha, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je sais pas ce qu'elle a, depuis ce matin elle ne fait que grogner, et on dirait qu'elle a du mal à marcher aussi.

-On dirait qu'elle est effrayée effectivement, ce qui expliquerait les grognements, par contre, pour ses problèmes de marche, il va falloir que je regarde plus en détail.

Scott déposa la chienne sur la table d'auscultation et entreprit de l'ausculter donc. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait pour écouter ses battements cardiaques avec son stétoscope, la chienne commença à battre des pattes, donnant par la même occasion un coup de griffe au visage de Scott.

-Oh je suis désolé ! S'exclama le propriétaire de la chienne, elle ne fait jamais ça d'habitude !

-Pas grave ! J'ai connu pire qu'un coup de griffe ! Liam, tu veux bien m'aider à la tenir.

Liam à son tour s'approcha, mais encore une fois, la chienne le repoussa de ses griffes. Cependant, il ne se découragea pas et posa finalement sa main sur le flanc gauche de la femelle, qui finalement se calma. Scott put finalement écouter les battements de la jeune canidée, qui lui tirèrent un sourire.

-Je vais tout de suite vous rassurer, votre chienne va très bien ! Elle a juste très peur et veut protéger ses petits ! Donc pas besoin d'antibiotiques ou quoi que ce soit, juste du repos dans un endroit où elle se sent en sécurité.

-Vous m'en voyez rassuré ! Merci beaucoup, répondit l'homme, reprenant son animal dans les bras. Je vous dois combien ?

-Liam va vous encaisser.

-25$ s'il vous plait Monsieur.

-Tenez, gardez la monnaie ! Répondit-il, tendant un billet de 50$.

-Merci beaucoup Monsieur ! Prenez soin de votre chienne, et revenez nous voir au moindre souçi ! Lui lança joyeusement Liam. Au revoir !

-Je n'y manquerais pas ! Au revoir !

Et l'homme quitta la pièce, laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls dans la clinique.

-Liam, viens-là que je te désinfecte ! Il faut faire attention avec les griffures !

Liam présenta donc son bras à Scott, qui s'empressa de le désinfecter, de peur qu'il n'attrappe quelque chose.

-Ouah la vache, ça brûle ce machin !

-C'est que ça marche ! Et puis t'es un homme, tu peux survivre, je suis sûr que ça fait pas si mal !

-Bah tu vas voir si ça fait pas si mal ! Allez, donne-ton bras, toi aussi t'as été griffé je te signale.

Scott lui présenta également son bras, et Liam se fit une joie d'y verser une bonne dose de désinfectant, ce qui provoqua un cri très masculin sa part.

-Ah ouais, ça brûle vraiment, t'avais peut être raison !

-Tu vois ! Allez, on rentre j'ai la dalle !

-Moi aussi ! On se commande une pizza ?

-Ouais grave !

Et les deux hommes fermèrent le cabinet, et prirent la direction de leur appartement, confortablement assis sur leurs motos. En moins de vingt minutes, il furent arrivés à l'appartement, où Lydia les attendait depuis une demi-heure déjà.

-Les garçons, vous êtes encore en retard !

-On a eu un imprévu à la clinique, on a fait du plus vite qu'on a pu Lydia ! S'excusa Lydia.

-Vous êtes quand même en retard ! J'ai failli ne plus vous attendre ! Allez, à table !

Et les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent à table, craignant le courroux de la jeune blonde vénitienne. Sous ses allures de jeune femme fragile, elle pouvait je montrer très forte, souvent trop au goût de ses deux colocataires. Ils regrettèrent vivement de ne pas avoir commandé une pizza avant de partir lorsqu'ils virent le repas diététique qu'avait (encore) préparé Lydia. Des fois elle était vraiment pire que Stiles. Mais ils se gardèrent bien de faire la remarque et mangèrent le repas que Lydia leur avait préparé, tout en parlant de leurs journées respectives.

-Donc c'était quoi cet imprévu ?

-Un homme qui nous amenait sa chienne. Il pensait qu'elle était malade, mais elle était juste en pleine gestation, donc on l'a rassuré et on l'a renvoyé chez lui.

-Enfin, elle était quand même drôlement effrayée sa chienne ! se plaignit Liam. Elle nous a bien griffé en plus !

-Ah bon ? Faites voir ? C'était pas trop profond ? Vous avez bien désinfecté ?

-T'en fais pas Lydia, c'était pas la première fois et ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière !

-Oui mais quand même faites attention, on ne sait jamais quelles maladies les animaux transportent !

-Et si tu nous racontait ta journée au lieu de jouer à la maman poule ? Proposa Scott.

-Rien d'intéressant aujourd'hui. Et puis c'était le jour de repos de Derek, du coup il n'y avait plus que moi et Hanna au bureau.

-Des nouveau clients ?

-Non, personne, juste des rendez-vous pour bosser sur le projet du centre commercial.

-Ca avance bien ? Interrogea Scott.

-Oui, on a bien avancé ! Bon, après il faut encore que les constructeurs valident un de nos projets, et c'est dans la poche ! Bon, après on est pas la seule entreprise dessus, mais on est confiants !

-Donc rien de croustillant à nous raconter ?

-Pas vraiment... Bon, je me suis peut-être cassée la figure, mais c'est pas vraiment croustillant, non ?

-Mais si carrément ! Comment t'as fait ? Tu feras attention à ne pas devenir aussi maladroite que Stiles, parce qu'on aurait un sérieux problème sur les bras !

-Pour ma défense, je ne suis pas responsable ! Un homme m'est rentré dedans, j'ai glissé et je suis tombée. Mais merci de vous inquiéter bien sûr ! Vous en faites pas, je vais bien, juste une éraflure ! Répondit-elle, l'air fier et hautain.

-Depuis quand tu te plains qu'un homme te fasse du rentre dedans ?

-Depuis que cet homme a environ quarante ans ! Et on arrête la discussion, continuez de manger. Et vu que vous êtes pas cools, vous faites la vaisselle. Leur lança-t-elle, en partant vers sa chambre.

Scott et Liam, trop contents d'avoir pu se moquer de leur troisième colocataire ne rechignèrent même pas à la tâche, et firent la vaisselle ensemble. Puis Liam déclara qu'il était tard et qu'il préférait aller se coucher et rejoignit sa chambre, tandis que Scott s'allongea dans son lit mais préféra continuer sa lecture du soir : « Être vétérinaire, pour les Nuls ».

Puis petit à petit le silence tomba sur l'appartement, et le soleil emporta les trois colocataires.

 _POV Derek_

Derek finissait de ranger les restes dans le frigo pendant que Stiles s'occupait de mettre la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle. Isaac et Jackson étaient partis depuis un quart d'heure environ, et les deux jeunes hommes ne s'étaient toujours pas adressés la parole. Ils avaient réussi à épargner à leurs voisins une scène de ménage, mais Derek savait qu'elle finirait par arriver tôt ou tard, alors autant crever l'abcès maintenant.

-Chéri je suis désolé, s'hasarda Derek.

-Stop. Je finis de débarrasser et je vais me coucher. Dans le canapé.

-Chéri, je suis vraiment désolé, vraiment ! Pardonne moi s'il-te plait !

-Bonne nuit Derek Hale.

Et Derek sut que ce serait tout. Autant Stiles pouvait être bavard à ennuyer un sourd, autant il pouvait rester muet comme une carpe quand il le voulait. Derek prit donc sa retraite et sortit du loft, décidé à trouver du réconfort à l'extérieur. Dans ces moments-là, seul l'air frais et la lune pouvaient l'apaiser, alors il marcha en direction de la plage, décidé à faire une petite balade nocturne. Il se doutait qu'il ne réussirait pas à oublier cette tension en marchant, mais il tenta tout de même de ne pas repenser à ce repas. Isaac et Jackson étaient deux jeunes hommes formidables, là n'était pas le problème, c'est juste qu'ils avaient un drôle d'effet sur lui. En temps normal, il ne se serait jamais énervé sur Stiles comme il l'avait fait précédemment, mais sur l'instant, il avait l'impression que Stiles voulait le rabaisser, le provoquer ou remettre en doute son pouvoir. Mais quel pouvoir ? Parce que clairement, il n'avait aucun pouvoir particulier, il était totalement banal. Il le saurait sinon.

Alors il s'en voulut encore plus et se sentit bête. Il avait clairement essayé de s'imposer sur Stiles, devant deux inconnus. Il comprenait qu'il lui en veuille, d'autant plus qu'il avait encore mis sur le plateau la maladresse de Stiles.

S'apercevant qu'il s'était déjà beaucoup éloigné du loft, Derek sortit de la plage dans le but de rentrer chez lui. Il vagabonda lentement dans les rues quasi-désertes, croisant parfois un ivrogne, parfois un couple, parfois un retraité. Il aimait ce calme qui régnait le soir sur Santa Barbara, ce calme qui lui permettait de vider son esprit, d'évacuer les pensées négatives. Il prit enfin une rue à gauche, celle qui menait au loft, et continua d'avancer, toujours lentement, aux prises avec ses remords. Au bas de l'immeuble, il croisa un homme, d'au plus une quarantaine d'années, assis à côté de la porte, la tête dans les bras, et sentit le besoin de lui parler, comme pour occuper son esprit.

-Monsieur ? Ça va ? Vous êtes perdu ?

-Oui tout va bien, merci jeune homme, je viens de rendre visite à ma mère qui habite cet immeuble, et j'ai voulu m'asseoir et profiter de l'air frais. Vous n'auriez pas du feu par hasard ? Demanda l'homme, montrant la cigarette qu'il tenait dans la main.

-Si bien sûr, répondit Derek, en sortant un Zippo de sa poche.

-Fumeur ?

-Non, c'est juste un cadeau, lui répondit Derek, en fixant les lettres S.G.S gravées sur le bas du briquet. Je vous l'allume ?

-Avec plaisir ! Et l'homme lui tendit sa cigarette.

Et étrangement, pour la première fois depuis qu'il possède ce briquet, Derek se brûla en l'allumant. Une brûlure superficielle, mais qui sur le coup irradia la totalité de son corps. Il faillit en lâcher le briquet, mais l'homme prit sa main dans la sienne, lui demandait s'il ne s'était pas fait mal. Bien sûr que non Ducon, j'adore me brûler. C'est ce qu'il pensait sur le moment. Mais il se contenta de répondre par la négative. L'homme relâcha sa main et le remercia, puis se leva et quitta le bas de l'immeuble. Et Derek aurait juré qu'il avait vu les yeux de l'homme briller d'une lumière rouge, mais il se dit qu'il l'avait forcément inventé.

Il remonta les marches de l'immeuble nonchalamment, pour finalement arriver au loft où il trouva un Stiles assoupi sur le canapé. Il se retint de venir l'embrasser, de peur de le réveiller et de raviver la dispute. Il se contenta de se déshabiller, et de se glisser sous les draps, espérant que la nuit serait meilleure que la soirée.

 _POV Stiles_

Le repas était fini, et ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans la cuisine, quand Derek essaya de s'excuser. Stiles ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et lui annonça qu'il allait dormir dans le canapé. De manière claire, pour être sûr que Derek ne revienne pas à la charge.

Il ne voulait pas lui parler. Il était en colère. Il avait envie d'hurler et de frapper. Mais à la place, il s'allongea sur le canapé, et écouta sa propre respiration, essayant de se calmer. Il entendit Derek quitter l'appartement, mais il ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, il ne pouvait pas. Il était trop en colère pour le pouvoir. Alors il décida de parler à Mason.

 **Stiles (23h25) :** Mason, t'es là ? Problème.

 **Mason (23h25) :** Yep ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 **Stiles (23h26) :** Dispute avec Derek. Marre de mentir. Dors sur le canapé.

 **Mason (23h26) :** Pourquoi ?

 **Stiles (23h26) :** Il m'a engueulé en public. Mais je pense pas vraiment être en colère contre lui.

 **Mason (23h27) :** T'es en colère contre toi-même, parce que tu lui mens c'est ça ?

 **Stiles (23h27) :** Tellement... Je ne peux plus lui mentir comme ça, il mérite mieux.

 **Stiles (23h32) :** Allôo ?

 **Stiles (23h35) :** Mason ?

 **Brett (23h35) :** Désolé, Mason n'a pas les mains libres, il te rappelle plus tard XO.

Stiles n'en revenait pas. Mason était en train de faire je ne sais quoi (en fait, il savait très bien quoi), avec Brett, alors que lui avait un coup de mou. Ca l'énervait encore plus. Tout du moins, ça aurait du l'énerver, mais curieusement, ça avait plutôt l'effet inverse. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureux pour les deux jeunes hommes. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup Brett, mais c'était un garçon réglo, et il avait besoin de soutien après la mort de sa sœur. Tandis que Mason était plutôt un Stiles miniature. C'était lui qui amenait de la bonne humeur à la meute, et qui faisait de recherches sur le surnaturel et tout le tralalala.

En gros, il était devenu son disciple. Et quand les choses étaient devenues ingérables, et qu'il avait du faire ce qu'il a fait, Mason l'a épaulé, lui promettant de veiller sur Beacon Hills, et tout le surnaturel, avec de l'aide bien sûr. Kira était restée à Beacon Hills plus par dépit. En effet, Stiles l'aurait bien emmenée, mais il en fut incapable. Ce fut Deaton qui lui ouvrit les yeux : il lui était impossible d'endormir le renard, celui-çi était bien trop malin. Malia était restée, par choix. Stiles voulait qu'elle reste à Beacon Hills. Loin de lui et de Derek. Parrish était évidemment resté. Il ne pouvait pas vagabonder en liberté sur toute la côte ouest tant qu'on ne savait pas ce qu'il était. Théo était resté aussi, il ne voulait pas laisser Malia. Stiles n'avait jamais eu confiance en lui. Et il avait eu raison. Sauf que maintenant, il était totalement de leur côté. Peut-être contre son gré. Sûrement contre son gré. Mais Stiles ne pouvait ni le tuer ni le laisser partir. Et Melissa, Deaton ainsi que son père étaient restés. La ville avait besoin d'eux. Ils avaient beau être humains, ils connaissaient le monde surnaturel et étaient capables de protéger Beacon Hills.

Sa meute protégeait Beacon Hills tandis qu'il protégeait les siens. Il en avait été décidé ainsi. Mais là tout de suite, il ne se sentait en mesure de protéger personne. Il avait peur de faillir et de perdre ses amis. Il avait peur qu'ils retrouvent leur mémoire, ou même qu'ils meurent d'un banal accident, étant privés de leurs pouvoirs de régénération. Il avait peur. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait les protéger. Derek, Scott, Lydia et Liam avaient besoin de lui. Et c'est en pensant à eux qu'il s'endormit cette nuit-là.

Il n'entendit pas Derek rentrer, s'approcher de lui, puis hésiter et faire demi-tour pour aller se coucher. Non, il ne l'entendit pas. Mais il entendit bien ses hurlements, au beau milieu de la nuit. Ses cris de détresse.

Alors il se précipita à son chevet, et vit son partenaire, allongé dans son lit, tremblant et en sueur, paraissant transpercé d'une douleur fulgurante au bras gauche.

-Derek ? Derek réponds-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Derek ?

Voyant que le Derek ne répondait pas et paraissait souffrir, Stiles commença à le secouer. Ne voyant toujours aucune réponse, il commença à la frapper au visage. Doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que finalement il ouvre les yeux.

-Stiles ?! Stiles, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai au bras ?

-Derek ! Je suis là, calme toi, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Juste un cauchemar, tu n'as rien au bras, regarde, tes magnifiques biceps sont toujours aussi beaux, et intacts. Tu vois, tout va bien ? Et si tu me racontais ton cauchemar ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, c'était trop brouillé. Je me souviens juste de toi, moi, autour d'une table d'auscultation, et j'ai une blessure au bras, j'arrive pas trop à savoir ce que c'est, mais ça faisait tellement mal... La douleur était réelle, je ne l'ai pas inventée tu sais ? J'avais vraiment mal, et je crois que tu allais me couper le bras, en tout cas, tu semblais parti pour, et puis je me suis réveillé.

-Ce n'est rien mon chéri, c'est qu'un cauchemar, rien de tout ça n'est réel, tu le sais ? Personne ne va te couper le bras d'acccord ?

-Bien sur que je le sais, mais ça paraissait juste si réel...J'avais tellement mal...

-Tout va bien d'accord ? Je suis là ! Tout va bien se passer, je vais dormir avec toi d'accord ?

-Tu voudrais bien ? Demanda-t-il. On sentait clairement le doute dans sa voix, et encore de la peur.

-Evidemment ! Je vais rester à côté de toi toute la nuit, comme ça je serais prêt à te réveiller en cas de problème. Je serais là pour te protéger. Je serais toujours là pour te protéger je resterais à tes côtés toute la vie. Tu n'as rien à craindre, je suis avec toi.

-Je t'aime Stiles.

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour réagir. En trois ans de relation, c'était la première fois que Derek prononçait ces mots. Et même s'il trouvait toujours un autre moyen de lui montrer, Stiles préfère nettement l'entendre. Ces quelques mots suffisaient à le rendre heureux. C'est tellement niais, mais tellement vrai. Stiles était amoureux de Derek, et il s'en fichait complètement que le monde s'effondre, du moment qu'il soit avec Derek lors de l'apothéose. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose d'aussi puissant. Même son amour pour Lydia n'avait pas été aussi fort, et quant à Malia, n'en parlons pas. Cet amour le faisait se sentir humain, il retrouvait enfin cette humanité qu'il recherchait depuis si longtemps. Se rendant compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu, Stiles déposa un baiser simple, doux comme une plume, sur les lèvres de Derek.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Derek. N'oublie jamais.

 _POV Externe_

Stiles était bien resté au chevet de Derek, veillant à ce qu'il ne replonge pas dans son cauchemar. Et au premières lueurs du matin, il fut heureux de constater que sa mission était clairement accomplie. Cependant, il ignorait qu'a un petit kilomètre de là, ses amis avaient aussi eu une mauvaise nuit. La pire de leur jeune vie. Eux aussi avaient été terrassés par leurs souvenirs, avaient ressenti toute la douleur qu'ils avaient oublié, rouvert toutes les plaies qui avaient fini par cicatriser. Mais personne n'était là pour les aider. Ils étaient seuls dans leurs chambres, en train d'hurler, de cracher tout l'oxygène de leurs poumons, et personne ne les entendait.

Plus loin encore, dans un ancien garage, un Alpha s'adressait à sa meute.

-Chers Bétas, la guerre est en marche. Nous allons détruire la meute McCall. Nous allons tous les exterminer jusqu'au dernier. Nous les ferons supplier pour une mort rapide. Nous allons devenir la plus puissante meute de la côte Ouest. Tout les surnaturels trembleront de peur en entendant notre nom, fuiront comme des lâches en nous voyant arriver et pleureront en essayant de nous combattre. Nous serons les être surnaturels les plus respectés. Nous serons les Dominants ! Préparez-vous à vaincre ! S'écria l'Alpha à l'encontre de sa meute.

-Nous vaincrons ! S'écria alors la meute entière d'une voix unanime.

La guerre était en marche.

* * *

 _Voila! Parce qu'il fallait bien qu'il leur arrive des trucs à nos loulous. Et ne me détestez pas. Pas maintenant. Je vous donnerais plein de raisons de le faire dans d'autres chapitres._

 _Bisous mes petits poissons panés!_


	5. Réunion

_C'est encore moi! Je vous apporte la suite. Profitez-en, parce que vu que ce sont les vacances, je suis très prolifique, mais ça durera pas!_

 _Allez, je vous laisser avec le chapitre 4, qui n'a pas d'autre intérêt que de faire prendre une pose à notre meute, et d'introduire Isaac et Jackson au reste de la meute!_

 _Enjoy ;)_

* * *

 **New Life**

 _POV Stiles_

On était Samedi matin. Et Stiles adorait le samedi, pour de multiples raisons. La première étant Derek en caleçon en train de préparer le petit déjeune, la deuxième est précisément le petit-déjeuner préparé par ce Derek en caleçon, ensuite venaient la grasse matinée, le fait qu'il ne travaille pas, qu'il puisse revoir ses amis, et enfin, le fait que ce soit la journée télé. Et ce samedi ne différait pas des autres, après tout, ce n'est pas parce que des anciens « amis » font leur grand retour, et que ton petit copain cauchemarde des souvenirs que tu lui as effacé qu'il fallait renoncer à leur moment télé. Ce fut donc normalement que Liam, Scott et Lydia les rejoignirent sur les coups des 13h30, pour être prêts à commencer à 14h.

-Ca vous dérange si j'invite les voisins ? Demanda Stiles au reste du groupe.

-Quels voisins ? La vieille Sylvester ? Les Perkins ? Parce que si ce sont d'eux que tu parles, oui ça me dérange un peu. La vieille est complètement sénile et la famille modèle me tape sur les nerfs.

-Lydia ! Range ta mauvaise langue ! Nos voisins sont supers gentils ! S'insurgea Stiles.

-Je m'en fiche.

-Et puis de toute façon, je parle des deux nouveaux voisins qui viennent d'emménager à côté, donc t'en fais pas, les Perkins et Mme Sylvester ne t'approcheront pas.

-Depuis quand vous avez deux nouveaux voisins ? Interrogea Liam.

-Ils sont arrivés il y a quelques jours. Je peux aller les chercher ?

-Bien sûr ! répondirent les trois jeunes hommes.

-Mouais... J'espère que ce sont pas deux gros lourds hein...

-T'en fais pas, ils sont cools ! Lui répondit Stiles, déjà devant la porte d'entrée.

Il franchit donc le seuil de la porte, puis tourna a droite et frappa à la porte d'entrée. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Jackson encore en caleçon, une tasse de café à la main.

-Ouais Stiles ? Un problème ?

-Non, du tout, on voulait juste savoir si vous vouliez vous joindre à nous pour notre aprèm télé. Le reste de la meute est avec nous.

-C'est pour vérifier qu'on ne fera pas de bourdes, ou par pur plaisir de partager notre compagnie ?

-Avant hier j'aurais certainement répondu que c'était juste pour vous surveiller, mais finalement, vous êtes devenus plutôt sympa, et Derek vous aime bien. De toute façon, vous faites partie de la meute, donc vous devrez forcément les rencontrer, et puis c'est vrai que si je peux vous surveiller en même temps... Bref, vous voulez venir ou pas ?

-Isaac ? Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Jackson ne poursuive. Isaac est d'accord, on s'habille et on arrive ! Merci pour l'invitation Stiles !

-De rien Jackson. On vous attend tous ! Faites vite !

Et Stiles rentra tout gaiement à l'appartement, heureux de savoir sa meute réunie. Il s'installa sur le sofa, assis de manière à ce que Derek puisse s'allonger et poser sa tête sur ses cuisses, tandis que Scott, Liam et Lydia partageaient le grand canapé, laissant ainsi le deuxième sofa libre pour le deuxième couple.

-Au fait mes deux p'tits clampins, toujours pas de copine ? On va finir par croire que vous couchez ensemble hein !

-STILES ! On couche pas ensemble ! Liam est comme un frère pour moi ! Et je suis pas gay!

-Voila ! Scott c'est comme mon frère ! Et je suis pas gay non plus, prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités!

-Oh vous savez, l'amour fraternel... Et puis ne soyez pas si fermés d'esprit !

Cette remarque provoqua un gros blanc dans le loft, et attira toute l'attention sur Stiles, qui récolta quatre regards à moitié offusqués, à moitié désespérés.

-C'est bon j'rigole ! Faut vous détendre les amis hein, je couche pas avec mes frères !

-Evidemment t'en a pas andouille !

-Ouais c'est vrai mais quand même ! Même si j'en avais un je le ferais pas ! Je préfère mon cousin Miguel de toute façon.

Cette fois-Ci, il reçut trois regards disant clairement « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui? », et un « C'est qui ce cousin donc j'ai jamais entendu parler et sur lequel tu fantasmes ? ».

-Et mais faut vraiment vous détendre hein ! Je pensais que vous auriez fini par vous habituer à mes blagues foireuses après 3 ans ! Et puis tout le monde sait qu'il n'y a, et qu'il n'y aura jamais que Derek !

-J'espère bien ! Lui lança un Derek boudeur.

-N'empêche ils ont pas répondu à ma question les deux nigauds... Alors Liam, toujours pas de petite copine, de « crush », ou même de plan cul régulier ?

Derek manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, tandis que Liam était devenu rouge de la tête aux pieds (même si Stiles n'irait pas vérifier si ses pieds étaient bien rouge), Scott paraissait sous le choc et Lydia... Bah Lydia restait Lydia et garda son air désespéré.

-Et bah on peut dire que t'es sauvé par le gong toi ! Pense surtout pas que tu t'en sortiras comme ça surtout ! S'exclama Stiles en allant ouvrir à Jackson et Isaac.

-Liam, Scott et Lydia, je vous présente Isaac et Jackson. Et t'en fais pas, ils sont pas séniles, et ils ne se la jouent pas petite famille modèle ! Lança-t-il à l'encontre de Lydia.

-Hey mais tu m'avais pas dit qu'ils étaient aussi beaux ! Tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir que je me prépare psychologiquement ! Donc je m'appelle Lydia ! Ravie de vous rencontrer. Dit-elle, tout en faisant la bise à Isaac et en lançant des œillades appuyées à Jackson.

-Le seul homme beau ici c'est Derek, normal que je ne t'aie pas prévenu, répondit Stiles en reprenant sa place sous la tête de son homme. Et s'il te plait, commence pas à les draguer.

Isaac s'avança vers Scott et Liam avec qui il échangea une franche poignée de main, avant que Jackson ne fasse de même.

-Désolé les gars, mais j'ai un peu la flemme de me lever, Stiles est trop confortable. Autant à l'intérieur qu'a l'extérieur !

Cette fois-ci, personne ne dit rien, ils paraissaient tous complètement sous le choc, même Stiles, et regardaient Derek d'un air disant clairement : « Il a pas vraiment dit ce que je viens d'entendre rassurez-moi ? ».

-Hé mais quoi ? C'est vrai ! Pourquoi vous faites tous cette tête ?

Finalement, Liam fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits, et prit la parole.

-Derek, est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu viens de dire que l'intérieur de Stiles était confortable ?

-Bah oui, c'est bien ce que je voulais dire !

-Non mais c'est comme si tu nous montrais une sextape que vous auriez tourné tous les deux !

-Mais je vous les ai pas montrées, elles sont planquées dans ma table de nuit !

-STOOOOOP ! Trop d'informations visuelles, il faut que j'enlève cette image de ma tête, vite ! Vous auriez pas une bonne bouteille de tequila, ou n'importe quel alcool pour faire passer cette image qui a envahi mon esprit ?

-Dans le bar, mais bois pas tout surtout !

Stiles se remit lui aussi de ses émotions et se mit à rire, rire comme jamais il avait ri jusqu'à présent.

-Il y a vraiment un truc pas net chez vous les gars ! Leur lança Lydia.

-Je pensais pas que Stiles pourrait déteindre autant sur toi, se plaignit Liam.

-Hé mais même moi j'aurais pas pu dire ça ! Riposta Stiles, presque outré que l'on puisse penser ça de lui.

-Ah bon ?

-Ouais, Derek est beaucoup plus confortable une fois à l'intérieur !

Et cette fois, Derek le suivit dans son fou rire incontrôlable, tandis que leurs invités faisaient semblant de ne rien avoir entendu.

-Jackson, Isaac, venez donc à côté de moi ! Liam ira dans le sofa !

-Nan, je reste dans le canapé, il est juste en face de la télé ! Et arrête de me lancer ton regard noir, ça marche pas avec moi. Et puis regarde les, ça sert à rien d'essayer d'en draguer un, ils sont mariés, t'as pas vu leur bague ?!

Et ce fut au tour de Lydia de rougir. Pas besoin d'être loup-garou pour sentir qu'elle avait honte.

-Bon, dans ce cas, on va se mettre dans le sofa ! Lança joyeusement Isaac, sentant que l'atmosphère devenait clairement bizarre, avec Stiles et Derek qui étaient encore en train de rire, Scott qui était en train de s'enfiler une troisième de bière, Lydia qui n'osait plus dire un mot, et Liam qui semblait vouloir se téléporter loin d'ici.

-Bon, on regarde quoi ? Demanda Liam, espérant ramener l'attention sur la raison de leur présence ici.

Au moins, Stiles et Derek avaient arrêté de rire, bien qu'ils semblaient toujours en avoir envie.

-On regarde Lucy ! Imposa Stiles.

-Tu crois pas qu'on devrait demander leurs avis à Isaac et Jackson ?

-Non mais ils sont d'accord de toute façon ! N'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr ! En plus on l'a jamais vu !

-Ouais... On regarde Lucy, parce que Scarlett Johannson elle est trop boooonne ! Lança depuis la cuisine un Scott à moitié bourré.

-Scott ! C'est pas possible ! Je me suis jamais senti aussi gêné de toute ma vie ! Vous avez tous le don pour me mettre mal à l'aise c'est pas possible ! S'écria Liam tout en allant récupérer un Scott qui par chance tenait toujours debout. Allez, maintenant lance Lucy, que ça mette fin à cette ambiance !

-Ok ok ! Je lance Lucy !

Alors le film commença, et à la grande joie de Liam, personne ne fit de commentaire déplacé. De toute façon, Stiles et Derek étaient trop occupés à s'embrasser pour dire quoi que ce soit (Derek n'avait pas encore tenu la promesse qu'il lui avait faite la veille) et Scott était à moitié endormi dans le canapé (évidemment, puisqu'il ne tient pas l'alcool). Ils purent donc passer une séance film normale.

Et à la fin du film, Scott avait fini de s'endormir tandis que Stiles et Derek semblaient avoir arrêté de se bécoter.

-Bon, on regarde quoi maintenant ? Demanda Liam, préférant intervenir avant que quelqu'un ne dise quelque chose. Et cette fois, c'est pas Stiles qui choisit !

Stiles, qui avait repris sa séance bisous n'avait même bronché, au contraire, il avait même donné la télécommande de l'écran plasma à Liam.

-Bon voyons voir ce qu'il y a !

Il farfouilla donc dans les dossiers films du couple, en évitant soigneusement les dossiers louches, du genre celui intitulé Glee, en effet, il voyait mal le couple regarder Glee et avait peur de savoir ce qu'il pourrait trouver dans ces dossiers. Perdu dans le grand nombre de films que possédait le couple, il finit par demander aux autres leurs avis.

-Quelqu'un veut voir quelque chose, ou on met un truc au hasard ?

-Tu peux mettre un truc au hasard, comme ça si le film est pourri, on ne pourra qu'engueuler Stiles et Derek. Proposa Lydia, qui avait fini par évacuer sa honte.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il finit par lancer un film intitulé Kaboom*. Advienne que pourra !

Les minutes défilèrent, et Stiles et Derek avaient arrêté de se bécoter quand ils avaient vu le titre du film qu'ils avaient lancé. Il n'allaient pas être déçu ! Même Scott qui s'était finalement réveillé avait regardé le film.

Stiles aimait bien ce film, non pas grâce à son scénario psychédélique, mais juste grâce aux acteurs pas toujours habillés. Ils n'étaient pas forcément des tops modèles, mais n'empêche que certains étaient assez plaisants à regarder. Et il l'aimait encore plus qu'il était sûr qu'il allait traumatiser Scott, Liam et Lydia. Parce que si rien qu'entendre parler de sexe homosexuel les gênait, alors voir la chose en action serait encore pire ! Bon, c'était pas un porno non plus mais il était sûr que ça aurait son petit effet.

Et effectivement, ça avait eu son petit effet sur Liam qui n'avait pas arrêté de rougir. Scott était trop alcoolisé pour avoir une réelle réaction et Lydia paraissait simplement amusée. Quant à Isaac et Jackson ils paraissaient tout simplement imperturbables. Des vrais robots.

-Dis-moi Stiles, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de haine ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon petit Liam ? C'est pas moi qui vous ait imposé ce film hein, c'est le hasard ! Donc tu ne peux pas t'en prendre à moi !

-Mais pourquoi tu as ce film ?

-Parce qu'il est complètement chelou, qu'on voit des fesses et qu'il y a du sexe !

-Bah alors pourquoi tu l'as pas mis dans le dossier Glee ?

Stiles regarda Liam, sortant son regard exprimant la plus grande incompréhension.

-Parce que c'est pas un épisode de Glee peut-être ?!

-Tu vas pas me faire croire que le dossier Glee contient vraiment les épisodes de Glee ?

-Evidemment que si ! Que veux-tu qu'il y ait dedans ? Et Stiles n'eut même pas besoin d'entendre la réponse de Liam, ses joues avaient parlé pour lui. Attends, tu crois vraiment qu'on cache nos pornos dans un dossier appelé Glee ? Liam j'y crois pas... Tu nous crois assez bête ?

-C'est que...justement...en fait... Je vous voyais mal regarder Glee !

-Tu as un problème contre Glee ? S'écria Derek, se redressant soudainement.

-Non non pas du tout mais...

-Il y a pas d'âge pour regarder Glee d'accord ? Et c'est pas que pour les filles ! Alors personne ne dit rien contre Glee!

-Ok Derek, j'ai rien dit !

-Mouais, j'espère bien !

-Du coup on a pas réellement fait les présentations, interrompit Jackson, volant à la rescousse de Liam.

-Il a raison ! Continua Liam, bénissant silencieusement Jackson.

-On s'en fiche, on les connait déjà nous, donc on va vous laisser discuter, et on va aller préparer des boissons. Qui veut quoi ? Proposa Stiles. Lydia ?

-Un thé exotique s'il te plait !

-Isaac, Jackson ?

-On prendra chacun un café, avec deux sucres please !

-Liam ?

-Un coca ?

-NON ! Le coca c'est pas bon, c'est tout chimique et en plus c'est cher.

-Je sais Stiles ! Il fallait bien que je me venge un peu ! Je prendrais du jus de pomme.

-Derek, tu viens, on va préparer tout ça ?

-J'arrive mon loup !

-Et moi ? Geignit Scott.

-Toi, tu prendras de l'eau. Beaucoup d'eau.

Et le couple partit en direction de la cuisine, laissant les autres discuter.

* * *

 _Et voila, un chapitre tout gentillet, parce qu'ils le méritent!_

 _Bon, pas la peine de parler du film Lucy, il est quand même assez connu, et si vous l'avez pas vu, je vous conseille de le regarder ;)_

 _*Quant au film Kaboom, il est beaucoup moins connu. C'est un film très chelou, des fois drôle, mais vraiment très très très chelou. Je vais pas vous le conseiller, mais si vous voulez voir la bande-annonce et qu'il vous plait, vous pouvez très bien le faire._

 _Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! J'attends vos reviews ;)_

 _Bisous mes petits poissons panés :)_


	6. Evasion

_Bonjour à tous!_

 _Me revoila donc avec le prochain chapitre de New Life! Il est plus court que les autres, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, alors j'espère que vous aimerez, et que si ce n'est pas le cas vous me direz pourquoi! :)_

 _Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **New Life**

 _POV Stiles_

Cela faisait maintenant environ un mois qu'Isaac et Jackson étaient revenus, et donc un mois aussi que Derek avait fait son cauchemar « souvenir », et depuis ce jour là, tout était on ne peut plus normal, pas d'autres cauchemar ou de dispute. Pour fêter les 1 mois de leur rencontre, Lydia avait proposé de faire une sortie camping, ce qui, venant de Lydia était surprenant, mais elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour être avec Jackson. En effet, même sans ses souvenirs, Lydia était inexorablement attirée par Jackson, qui, de son côté faisait de son mieux pour la repousser gentiment, (vu qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour son mari). Stiles avait eu un peu peur que Liam, Lydia et Scott retrouvent aussi certains souvenirs suite à l'arrivée du couple, mais ces derniers ne lui avaient rien reporté de tel, donc Stiles avait fini par laisser couler se disant que c'était juste un « bug » fortuit.

Donc Lydia avait proposé cette sortie camping lors du troisième après-midi film, et décrèta que cette sortie aurait lieu exactement un mois après leur première rencontre. Et lorsqu'elle imposa cette date, Isaac et Jackson se crispèrent, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de Stiles. Et en les regardant, en voyant leurs yeux briller, il comprit. C'était un soir de pleine lune. Stiles avait alors essayé de repousser la date, mais Lydia s'y était farouchement opposé, et avait malheureusement reçu l'appui du reste du groupe. Ce serait donc un soir de pleine lune. Ils avaient ainsi du tout préparer en moins de deux semaines, et une discussion s'était imposée entre les deux loups et Stiles. Ils lui expliquèrent qu'ils avaient le contrôle, mais préfèraient d'habitude rester chez eux, au cas où, ce qui rassura complètement Stiles. Cette discussion en amenant une autre, Stiles dût leur expliquer que les autres loups de la meute ne subissaient par les effets de la pleine lune, le sort qu'avait lancé Stiles les protégeant.

Et c'est finalement très sereine que la meute partit, après avoir passé un peu plus d'une semaine à tout préparer, direction Salt Lake City. Le trajet promettait d'être long, pas moins d'onze heures de voiture, sans compter les pauses. Heureusement que presque tout le monde avait le permis, ce qui permettait d'alterner les chauffeurs et donc qu'aucun seul conducteur n'endure plus de deux heures de route. Et attention, Stiles avait sorti le grand jeu ! Parce que pour transporter tout ce beau monde, et ces tentes, il allait falloir un sacré véhicule, et plutôt confortable s'il vous plait ! C'est donc à ce moment que Stiles se senti béni par les Dieux d'avoir l'oncle de son petit copain qui aimait les voitures de collection, et en possédait donc une certaine quantité en très bon état, que cet oncle ne soit pas en état de protester pour cet emprunt, et que son petit ami ait oublié l'existence même de cette voiture dans la collection Hale.

Le fameux Volkswagen Combi. Un vrai mythe. Stiles était sûr de surprendre et satisfaire tout le monde en choisissant ce modèle, même Jasckson. Il avait passé du temps à s'approprier la conduite de l'engin, avait fait en sorte de prendre le premier tour de conduite, et avait insisté pour charger tout seul le véhicule, pour leur réserver la surprise, même si pour ça, il avait du se lever à 2h du matin, pour que tout soit prêt à 5h pour le grand départ. Et la réaction de ses amis ne lui fit pas regretter sa décision. Ils étaient tous émerveillés, se demandant commant Stiles avait fait pour avoir ce véhicule, d'apparence neuf, dans un délai aussi court., ce à quoi il répondit qu'il avait fait marcher ses relations. Ils avaient tous les yeux qui brillaient, et pourtant, ce n'était pas une Lamborghini ou une Ferrari, juste un vieux Combi Volkswagen. Stiles se retrouva assailli de toutes part par ses amis, qui voulaient tous le remercier de leur offrir un voyage dans un véhicule aussi mythique. Le trajet promettait d'être génial !

Tout le monde monta à l'intérieur, et s'installa confortablement, s'extasiant toujours plus, pendant que Derek embrassait Stiles encore sur le parking, le remerçiant ainsi à sa manière. Stiles était à ce moment là le plus heureux de hommes. Il adorait faire plaisir à ses amis, il se sentait garant à la fois de leur bonheur et de leur sécurité. Il était à la fois la maman qui fait des câlins, le grand frère protecteur, les grand-parents généreux, les cousins amicaux, et il l'admettait aussi, la grande tant acariâtre. Il ne pouvait pas être parfait après tout. Toujours est-il qu'il avait l'impression d'être le Père-Noël. Et le voyage n'avait pas encore commencé.

Ce fut donc sur le coup des 5 heures que le petit groupe se mit en route, Stiles au volant, Derek à sa droite, Liam, Jackson et Lydia sur la première banquette, et Isaac et Scott sur la banquette arrière. Le trajet se déroulait normalement, les passagers discutaient, se chamaillaient, riaient ou rattrapaient leur sommeil en retard pendant que Stiles se concentrait sur la route. Il s'agissait surtout de ne pas abîmer le véhicule, et encore plus d'éviter les accidents. Seulement, au bout d'une heure, Stiles commença à ressentir de la fatigue, et à avoir la migraine, tant et si bien qu'il avait du mal à supporter les chamailleries de ses passagers. Il essaya tout d'abord de rester concentré sur la route, après tout, il en était à la moitié de son temps de conduite, il devrait pouvoir survivre. Ensuite, sa migraine s'intensifia, allant de paire avec le bruit généré par ses amis.

\- »S'il vous plait les gars, faites moins de bruit, je commence à avoir la migraine, se plaignit-il. Seulement, personne n'écouta, et le bruit restait présent.

-Les gars sérieux, soyez calme là je vais avoir du mal à conduire sinon. Toujours rien.

-MAIS PUTAIN FERMEZ-LA, J'ESSAYE DE CONDUIRE MERD* ! Et Stiles fut presque choqué lorsque le silence s'installa dans le Combi. Merci.

Et sa migraine commença à diminuer, ce qui rassura le jeune conducteur. Se sentant plus apte à conduire, il s'hasarda à jeter un coup d'oeil sur ses amis qui n'avaient plus prononcé un mot. Et ce qu'il vit faillit provoquer un accident. Plus personne ne bougeait. Ils étaient tous restés dans la position dans laquelle ils étaient lorsqu'il avait imposé le silence. Ses amis ressemblaient à des statues de cire. Stiles préféra s'arrêter en bordure de route pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il pensa tout d'abord qu'ils lui faisaient une farce, se vengeant ainsi du coup de gueule, pourtant justifié, de Stiles. Puis il élimina cette explication, Scott étant incapable d'arrêter de bouger. Ensuite, il essaya de crier sur eux pour qu'ils bougent de nouveau. Echec. N'ayant pas d'autre solution, et commençant vraiment à paniquer, il sortit son téléphone pour appeler Deaton. Il en saurait sûrement plus que lui. Il vit alors les deux appels en absence, de Deaton et Kira, et également les 6 messages qu'il avait reçu. Il se maudit alors d'avoir laissé son téléphone en mode silencieux, même s'il savait très bien que c'était pour éviter un possible accident. S'interrogeant sur la raison de l'appel de Kira, il décida de l'appeler en premier, malgré l'urgence de sa propre situation.

« -Stiles ? Tu m'entends ?

-Oui, Kira, tu m'as appelé ? Il y a un problème ?

-La meute va bien ? Il s'est pas produit un truc bizarre ?

-Bah justement si, j'allais appeler Deaton pour lui dire qu'ils semblaient tous être figés, comme des statues.

-Deaton est avec moi, il se passe la même chose avec la meute ici. Ils ont tous arrêté de bouger soudainement, excepté les humains et moi.

-Passe moi Deaton.

-Stiles, dis-moi, il s'est passé un truc avant qu'ils ne se figent ?

-Oui, je me suis emporté et je leur ai crié dessus, et juste après, paf, ils ne bougeaient plus. Vous savez ce qui se passe ?

-Pas vraiment Stiles, mais j'ai besoin que vous rentriez rapidement à Beacon Hills. Vraiment très rapidement.

-D'accord, on rentre tout de suite. Je vais faire vite, mais je serais pas là avant 45 minutes, on est pas à Santa Barbara.

-Peu importe, fais vite. »

Alors Stiles remonta en voiture, et fit demi-tour afin de rentrer à Beacon Hills. Il accéléra, dépassant ainsi la limite de vitesse, malgré le poids de l'équipage, et essaya de communiquer avec ses amis, on ne sait jamais.

« -Bon les amis, changement de plan ! On va plus à Salt Lake City, il fait trop froid ! On va faire du camping à Beacon Hills ! C'est joli aussi Beacon Hills. Bon, vous allez sûrement rien répondre, et si ça se trouve, vous m'entendez même pas ? Hein que vous m'entendez pas bande de moules atrophiées ? Sérieux les gars, vous êtes flippants, vous pouvez pas bouger au moins ? »

Stiles guettait la moindre réaction de la part de ses amis, mais comme il s'y attendait, ceux-çi ne bougèrent même pas d'un millimètre. Alors il se concentra sur la route, allant aussi vite que possible, afin d'arriver rapidement à Beacon Hills. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait faire les 45 minutes de routes restantes en 30. Mais rouler dans ces conditions, c'est vraiment pas facile. Déjà conduire quand on est hyperactif, c'est pas du gâteau, mais quand tes amis sont des vraies statues, et qu'il y a un problème à Beacon Hills, où se trouve un phare à créatures surnaturelles, qui pourrait causer la mort de ceux qu'il connaît, c'est encore plus difficile.

Alors Stiles pressa la pédale d'accélérateur. Encore un peu plus. Il dépassait largement la vitesse autorisée, mais honnêtement, il n'en avait rien à faire. Qui s'en soucierait dans sa situation ?

Il s'en serait peut-être soucié, si seulement il avait su qu'ils auraient un accident, il aurait sûrement été plus prudent, malgré la situation. Mais il ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Lorsqu'un animal identifié comme un cerf lui coupa la route alors même qu'il arrivait a Beacon Hills, Stiles tourna brusquement le volant à droite, et évita de justesse l'animal.

Mais le Combi n'évita pas la rambarde de sécurité, fit une bonne dizaine de tonneaux avant d'arrêter sa course sur le bas-côté. La dernière chose à laquelle Stiles fut capable de penser fut la suivante :

« Putain, j'espère que Peter ne me tuera pas pour ça. »

Et le véhicule prit feu.

* * *

 _Alors là, j'espère que vous me détestez, parce que ça voudrait dire que j'ai réussi mon chapitre!_

 _A bientôt pour la suite, merci de me lire!_

 _Bisous mes petits poissons panés!_


	7. Désolation

_Bonjour à tous!_

 _Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait patienter une semaine pour lire le prochain chapitre, mais il se trouve que malgré l'inspiration, je n'arrivais pas à pondre quoi que ce soit de potable!_

 _Après une semaine de travail acharné, voici la chapitre 7 de New Life, j'espère qu'il vous plaira plus qu'à moi!_

* * *

 **New Life**

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

 _POV Stiles_

« -Scott, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance, on ne sait pas qui il est, d'où il vient, ou même comment il est devenu loup-garou !

-Stiles, c'est Théo, notre ami, on ne peut pas décemment l'abandonner alors qu'il a besoin de nous. C'est un oméga, et tu sais très bien que les omégas ne...

-...ne s'en sortent jamais tous seuls. Je sais Scott ! Mais là c'est différent, je le sens, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! On a enfin retrouvé une vie à peu près normale, on ne peut pas prendre de risque ! On ne peut pas l'accepter dans le meute, pas tant qu'on est pas sûrs qu'il ne réprésente aucun danger !

-Stiles, c'est moi l'alpha, c'est ma meute. Théo a besoin de nous, et nous allons l'aider, un point c'est tout !

-Mais merde Scott ! On ne peut pas prendre une décision comme ça à la légère, il faut consulter la meute ! Et est-ce qu'au moins tu m'a écouté ? Je le sens pas. C'est pas le Théo qu'on a connu en CM2, il y a quelque chose de différent chez lui, quelque chose de dangereux. Je te le dis, on ne peut pas. Si ça se trouve c'est même pas un loup-garou ! Tu as oublié qu'il y a un phare à créatures surnaturelles à Beacon Hills ?

-Stiles, pourquoi tu ne veux plus faire confiance à personne ? Répondit Scott en haussant la voix.

-Parce que tu ne fais pas confiance à ceux à qui j'accorde la mienne ! Hurla Stiles. Si tu avais fait confiance à Derek, il ne serait jamais parti ! Maintenant, il est parti, et c'est à cause de toi ! Tu m'as enlevé Derek. Je devrais te détester. Tu as fait fuir Derek !

-Et alors ?! Je vois pas qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'il soit parti ! Depuis son départ, on a retrouvé une vie normale ! Plus d'attaques de créatures surnaturelles, plus de Darachs, plus de Deucalion, plus de Kate ! C'est lui qui attire les emmerdes, on est bien mieux sans lui !

-'tain Scott, je pensais pas te dire ça un jour, mais t'es vraiment trop con ! Tu pense pas que ça à un lien avec l'ancien Alpha complètement psycopathe qui t'a mordu, et qui une fois revenu à la vie a essayé de te tuer peut-être ? Mais de toute façon, tu as raison, c'est ta meute, tu es l'alpha, c'est ta décision, donc le petit Stiles il va se barrer, et te laisser te demerder avec ton bordel surnaturel ! Donc ne cherche même plus à m'appeler, d'accord, je veux plus rien avoir à faire avec la meute. Pas tant que tu seras aussi borné. Au revoir McCall ! »

Et Stiles démarra sa Jeep pour rentrer chez lui, laissant Scott tout seul sous la pluie. Il voulait avoir Théo dans la meute ? Très bien. Il ne voulait pas croire Stiles ? Très bien. Stiles sera bien mieux loin de ce merdier surnaturel.

Cela faisait trois jours que Stiles avait quitté la meute, et il ne regrettait pas son choix. Même s'il avait par conséquent rompu avec Malia, abandonné Lydia, et mit fin à son amitié de longue date avec Scott. Le surnaturel était un monde trop dangereux pour un humain comme lui. Il pouvait à tout moment être possédé, déchiqueté, servi en pâture à des machins-garous affamés, utilisés comme appâte pour tuer des créatures surnaturelles, et ça faisait beaucoup pour un ado qui est dans sa dernière année de lycée. Bien sûr, Scott était venu s'excuser, mais Stiles l'avait repoussé, tout comme Malia qui s'attachait desespérément à lui, et même Lydia. Bien sur ç'eut été dûr, mais il était sûr que c'était la bonne décision à prendre, un humain comme lui n'avait pas sa place dans le monde surnaturel, il n'était pas armé pour survivre. Cependant, le surnaturel était sa vie depuis deux ans déjà, et il fallait le dire, Stiles s'ennuyait clairement lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de phénomènes surnaturels dans les parages.

Alors il réfléchit. Il avait dit à Scott qu'il le laisserait se démerder avec le bordel surnaturel, et qu'il quittait la meute, mais ça ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il quittait lui même le monde surnaturel. Il pouvait très bien continuer ses recherches tout en restant loin de la meute. Il lui fallait bien quelque chose pour occuper ses nuits blanches, de toute manière. Il continua donc ses recherches, fouillant dans les profondeurs d'internet n'importe quelle information plausible pouvant remplir le bestiaire. Parce que le bestiaire des Argent avait beau être très bien fait, il n'était plus très à jour.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Stiles avait quitté la meute, et déjà le bestiaire s'était bien étoffé. Et malgré toute la fierté que ça lui apportait, Stiles avait quand même des remords. La meute représentait une majeure partie de sa vie, et il l'avait quittée sur un coup de tête. Il l'avait laissée, avec Théo alors qu'il était sûr qu'il représentait une réelle menace pour la meute. Il voulait faire quelque chose, mais sa fierté l'en empêchait, il ne pouvait pas revenir comme ça, alors qu'il les avait abandonné. Il devait les protéger de Théo, sans toutefois intervenir directement. Pas tant qu'il n'y aurait pas de danger immédiat. Ses recherches se concentrèrent donc sur Théo, délaissant pour un temps le monde surnaturel. Mais ce gars restait un mystère. Impossible d'obtenir des informations utiles, il était tout simplement un fantôme, comme s'il avait complètement disparu de la circulation après le CM2. Ce qui était évidemment une preuve de sa culpabilité. Stiles était devenu complètement obsédé par Théo, il passait des jours et des nuits, à enquêter en vain sous le regard inquiet de son père. Ce dernier décida finalement d'intervenir et alla parler à son fils.

« -Stiles, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi es-tu complètement obsédé par ce Théo Raeken ?

-Il est louche papa. Je suis sûr qu'il est dangereux, mais je ne peux rien faire, je l'ai laissé prendre ma place dans la meute, et je ne peux pas les convaincre sans preuves ! Je suis dans une impasse.

-Tu as quitté la meute ? S'étonna le shérif.

-Oui, on a eu une dispute avec Scott, et je me suis énervé, ce qui fait que j'ai quitté la meute.

-Et tu ne veux pas la réintégrer ?

-Bien sûr que si, mais je ne peux pas revenir comme ça ! Encore moins tant que Théo est dans les parages !

-Ne t'en fais pas, si Théo est coupable, il finira par faire une erreur. Ils en font toujours. Et une fois que la meute en aura pris conscience, ils règleront le problème et tu retrouvera ta place auprès de tes amis. Stiles, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre je te le promets.

-Et s'ils ne veulent pas me pardonner ? S'ils m'en veulent de les avoir abandonné ? Je ne veux plus être seul papa. C'est trop dur !

-Tu n'es pas seul Stiles, je suis là. Je serais toujours là. Répondit le Shérif en prenant Stiles dans ses bras. Je t'aime fils, n'oublie pas.

-Moi aussi papa.

-Je sais. Allez, va te coucher, tu as raté trop d'heures de sommeil comme ça. Et laisse tomber Théo pour quelques jours, ça ne peut que te faire du bien.

Le Shérif embrassa son fils sur le front avant de se diriger hors de la chambre.

-Papa ?

-Oui Stiles ?

-Des nouvelles de Derek ?

-Non, désolé Stiles. Rien de neuf pour l'instant. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il nous contactera bientôt.

-D'accord. Bonne nuit papa.

-Bonne nuit fils.

Stiles peinait à trouver le sommeil. Sa meute lui manquait. Scott, Lydia, Kira, Malia... Même Mason et Liam lui manquaient. Il était sûr de s'être trop emporté, et d'avoir parlé avant de réfléchir, comme souvent. Il en voulait toujours à Scott, mais il le voulait quand même à ses côtés, comme il l'avait été presque toute sa vie. Il ne comprenait comment Scott avait pu ne pas voir son amour pour Derek, Scott, son meilleur ami, celui qui le connaissait le mieux. Même son père avait deviné que Stiles était amoureux du jeune homme, et à la plus grande surprise, l'avait complètement accepté, avait même soutenu son fils, l'encourageant à parler au jeune Hale. Mais il n'avait jamais osé le faire, et maintenant que Derek était parti, il le regrettait amèrement. Parce que s'il l'avait fait, Derek serait peut-être resté. Peut-être que Derek lui aurait avoué qu'il l'aimait aussi. Peut-être que Derek l'aurait aidé à cicatriser les blessures que le Nogitsune lui avait infligé et qui avaient fini par s'infecter. Peut-être que Stiles aurait pu être heureux. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était seul, désespérément seul. Sans sa meute, loin de Derek, sans sa mère... Il était seul. Stiles avait beau être humain, il était un Oméga. Sans meute. Et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer de vivre comme ça. Ces deux semaines loin de la meute combinées aux deux mois sans nouvelles de Derek le tuaient, il se sentait sombrer, il sentait se rouvrir une dangereuse porte dans son esprit. Et il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il pouvait se détruire, mais il ne pouvait pas détruire le monde autour de lui. Il lui fallait retourner vers sa meute, ravaler son égo, et retrouver ses amis, c'était la seule solution acceptable. Et le sommeil l'emporta enfin.

Le matin fût vite arrivé, et Stiles se réveilla avec la boule au ventre. Il appréhendait son retour parmi ses amis. Il prit son temps pour se laver, s'habiller et déjeuner avant de monter dans sa Jeep et rejoindre le lycée. Il se gara rapidement et descendit, pour rejoindre sa salle de classe avant d'être en retard, il avait peut-être un peu trop pris son temps. Et comme il s'y attendait, sa place à côté de Scott était prise par Raeken. Soit. Il restait quand même de la place derrière lui, il décida donc de s'y installer, pour essayer de faire comprendre à Scott qu'il n'était plus contre lui. S'il voulait lui parler, il lui faudrait se débarrasser du chien de garde, ce qui s'avérait être une tâche ardue. Théo ne lâcha pas Scott d'une semelle durant toute la matinée, poussant donc Stiles à changer de plan. De toute façon Stiles à toujours un plan B. Même un C, un D, et plein d'autres encore. Si Scott n'était pas disponible, il utiliserait Malia pour le libérer, même s'il s'en voulait d'utiliser ce terme, c'était celui qui correspondait le mieux à la situation. Il s'assit donc à ses côtés en cours d'histoire approfondie, que par chance ni Scott ni Théo n'avaient choisi.

« -Salut Malia

-Stiles. Répondit Malia dans ce qui ressemblait plus à un grognement.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide. Il faut que je parle à Scott seul à seul.

-Pourquoi je t'aiderais alors que tu m'as largué comme une merde et que tu nous a tous laissé tomber ?

-Parce que je veux me rattraper ? Et parce qu'on ne peut pas dire non à quelqu'un qui a de si jolis yeux ?

-Ah ouais ? Pourtant, je vais le faire. Regarde moi dans les yeux. NON. Répondit-elle en lui montrant ses yeux de coyote-garou.

-Malia, c'est vraiment important, il faut que je lui parle, et je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, c'est même vraiment justifié, mais il faut que je lui parle seul à seul.

-Pourquoi seul à seul ?

-Je ne fais pas confiance à Théo. Il est trop louche.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de louche chez-lui. Il est beau, musclé, et intelligent. Il est vraiment sexy tu sais.

-Justement. Il paraît trop parfait. J'ai besoin que tu l'occupes pendant que je parle à Scott. Trouve quelque chose s'il te plait Malia. C'est vraiment important.

-D'accord.

-Vraiment ? Tu vas vraiment faire ça pour moi ?

-Non. Je ne le fais pas pour toi. Je le fais parce que Théo est vraiment sexy, et qu'un rencard ne me ferait pas de mal après m'être fait larguer sans préavis.

-Je suis désolé Malia. Tu ne méritais pas que je te largue comme ça, mais ça ne pouvait pas continuer... Je n'ai plus de sentiments pour toi, je suis désolé.

-Je sais Stiles. Je l'ai toujours su. J'ai tout de suite vu la manière dont tu regardais Derek. J'ai essayé de t'avoir pour moi, mais il faut me rendre à l'évidence, tu l'aimes trop. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je te pardonne. Mais je serais quand même ton amie Stiles. Tu peux compter sur moi.

-Vraiment ? Et tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ? Parce que je suis pas sûr d'avoir envie que des gens le sachent.

-A qui voudrais-tu que je le dise ? Je n'ai pas d'amis hors de la meute, et dans la meute il n'y a guère que Scott qui n'ait pas compris.

-Merci Malia.

-Je vais l'occuper ce midi, profites-en pour lui parler.

-Tu es vraiment géniale Malia !

-Bon, Stilinski, c'est pas bientôt fini oui ? Vous draguerez mademoiselle Tate à l'entre-cours, en attendant, concentrez-vous sur le cours ! Les interrompit leur professeure.

-Désolé madame, je serais plus attentif dorénavant.

Le cours pût continuer dans le silence le plus total, tout le monde faisant semblant de se passionner pour le renversement du Colonel Arbenz au Guatemala. Et finalement la sonnerie rententit, annonçant la fin du cours, et surtout l'heure du repas. Stiles n'eut pas à déambuler dans tous les couloirs pour trouver Scott, en effet, celui-ci attendait dans le couloir, même si Stiles n'aurait su dire s'il l'attendait lui ou Malia. Et voyant que Malia s'en allait déjà avec Théo, Stiles se précipita auprès de son ami avec l'espoir de se racheter.

« -Ecoute Scott, je...

-Stop. Ne dis rien de plus ! » L'interrompit Scott.

Cette réaction surprit quelque peu Stiles, ce qui le preparait encore moins à recevoir le câlin fraternel qu'allait lui prodiguer Scott.

« -Je suis désolé Stiles, je n'aurais jamais du réagir comme je l'ai fait. J'aurais du écouter ce que tu avais à dire, et surtout j'aurai du voir à quel point tu allais mal depuis le départ de Derek. Je suis désolé, j'ai vraiment été con, mais s'il-te-plait, pardonne-moi.

-Je sais pas... Répondit Stiles malicieusement, ce qui provoqua un air effaré des plus comique chez Scott. Mais bien sûr que je te pardonne, même si j'ai plutôt l'impression que je suis en tort... Tu m'as manqué tu sais ?

-J'espère bien ! Et pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de te parler ! Mais bon, c'est pardonné, allons manger ! T'en avais pas un peu marre de manger tout seul ? Surtout que tu finissais toujours les plats de Lydia !

-T'as raison, j'ai grave la dalle ! J'ai du perdre 26 kilos en deux semaines ! Allons grailler !

Et les deux jeunes hommes rejoignirent Lydia et Kira qui accueillirent Stiles avec un joie non dissimulée. Et les discussions reprirent là où Stiles les avait quittées, comme s'il n'avait pas passé deux semaines loin d'eux. Et il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir sous-estimé la force de l'amitié qui les unissait, une amitié qui ne reposait pas uniquement sur les facultés surnaturelles, mais aussi sur une histoire commune et des souvenirs, qu'ils soient joyeux ou dramatiques.

« -J'ai fait quelques recherches ces deux dernières semaines, parce qu'évidemment je me faisait chier, et j'ai trouvé pas mal d'informations pour remplir le bestiaire, même s'il faudra quand même les vérifier. Ca vous di qu'on regarde ça ce soir chez moi ?

-A une seule condition ! Imposa Lydia.

-Laquelle ?

-Tu dois nous parler de Derek. Ne pas en parler ça ne peut que te faire du mal ! Il faut que tu te confies,et que tu ouvres ton cœur. On est là pour toi Stiles, tu peux nous faire confiance.

-Je peux pas Lydia. Je peux pas, c'est trop dur, la blessure est trop profonde et trop récente, je peux pas en parler. Répondit Stiles, les sanglots dans la voix, tout juste prêts à sortir.

-D'accord, on en parle pas maintenant, mais on te prévient Stiles, on en parlera ce soir, même si ça fait mal, même si y penser te donne envie de crever, même si tu penses que les mots ne pourront jamais sortir, tu dois le faire. C'est indispensable.

-D'accord, mais juste pas maintenant, pas devant tout le monde. Je veux pas pleurer devant tout le monde...

-Bien sûr ! Tu sais qu'on t'aime Stiles. Et ne t'avise pas de penser qu'on s'intéresse à toi que quand tu es possédé par un démon millénaire.

-Papa est venu vous voir c'est ça ?

-C'est si évident ?

-Oui ! Je me demandais comment tu aurais pu comprendre pour Derek autrement !

-Tu n'as qu'à dire que je suis bête !

-Tu es bête mon cher Scott !

Le rire et la bonne humeur s'invitèrent à la table, apportant de nouveau le sourire à Stiles. Deux semaines, ça avait beau être un délai très court, c'était trop long pour Stiles quand il devait les passer loin de la meute.

* * *

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_

* * *

 _POV Derek_

Derek faisait les cent pas dans le couloir de l'hôpital, attendant désespérement qu'un médecin vienne lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle. La bonne nouvelle. Que Stiles était sorti de son coma, qu'il n'aurait pas de séquelles et que leur vie pourrait reprendre son cours. Et finalement, une infirmière vint, une jolie femme brune qu'il reconnut comme étant la mère de Scott.

« -Derek ? Je peux te voir quelques instants

-Bien sûr ! Comment va-t-il ? Il va bientôt s'en sortir ? Son pronostic vital n'est plus engagé ?

-Je suis désolée Derek, mais cette semaine de coma risque d'être la première d'une longue série. Son pronostic vital est toujours engagé, c'est d'ailleurs un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie. Je suis navrée. J'adore Stiles, même si c'est complètement différent de l'amour que tu lui portes, et sa situation me bouleverse aussi.

-Un miracle qu'il soit envie ? Mais putain ! C'est pas une vie ! Il est juste allongé dans un lit, et il ne réagit à rien ! Mon petit ami est dans le coma et tout ce que vous me dites c'est que je devrais être content qu'il soit en vie ? Mais bien sûr que je suis content qu'il soit en vie ! Mais je veux pas qu'il soit comme ça, on ne sait même pas s'il nous entend, ni à quoi il pense, s'il souffre ou pas !

-Derek, je partage ta colère et ta tristesse mais nous ne sommes pas responsable. Tu devrais sortir prendre l'air, ça pourrait te faire du bien. Et va parler aux autres, ils ont besoin de savoir.

Et Derek sortit de l'hôpital, rejoignant ainsi le reste de la meute sur le parking, alors que Deaton rejoignait Melissa.

-Alan, je ne comprends pas, comment peut-il être en vie ?

-La magie.

-Comment ça la magie ?

-La magie qu'il possède est très forte, et associe les membres surnaturels de la meute les uns aux autres. Stiles ne peut pas mourir tant qu'il y a d'autres membres de la meute en vie. Cependant, si la magie lui a sauvé la vie, c'est aussi elle qui le retient dans le coma. Ils auraient tous du mourir dans cet accident. Mais la magie dont Stiles est garant les a sauvés. Il subit un contrecoup.

-Mais est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il va se réveiller ?

-Non. Je ne pense pas qu'il se réveille un jour. Il a pris sur lui la mort des six autres, il est comme mort à l'intérieur. Son corps est protégé par la magie, mais cette magie bloque aussi son esprit. C'est très compliqué à expliquer et je vous avoue que je ne comprends pas trop non plus, mais à première vue, je dirais que Stiles ne pourra jamais sortir du coma. Je suis désolé. Et si jamais il se réveille, nul sait ce qu'il arrivera au reste de la meute.

* * *

 _Et voila! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!_

 _J'attends vos reviews, ainsi que vos potentiellles menaces de mort!_

 _Bisous mes petits poissons panés!_

 ** _PS: Quelqu'un sait quand la deuxième partie de la saison 5 sera diffusée aux USA?_**


	8. Complications

_Bonjour à tous, je suis de retour!_

 _Bon, je vous donne ce chapitre, et je vous annonce aussi que je vais réduire le rythme de parution à une fois par semaine, parce que avec la rentrée, j'aurais quelque chose à faire de ma vie!_

 _J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, et s'il vous plait, n'oubliez pas les reviews, ça me motive!_

* * *

 **New Life**

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

 _POV Stiles_

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Théo avait intégré la meute, et malgré toute la méfiance de Stiles à son égard, tout se passait pour le mieux. Il s'était parfaitement intégré, se rapprochant très rapidement de Malia, à tel point que leur relation n'était plus seulement amicale, aidant Liam qui avait toujours du mal à contrôler sa colère, jouant au grand frère avec Mason, l'encourageant à parler avec Brett. Sa relation avec Scott allait de mieux en mieux, se rapprochant presque que l'alpha a avec Stiles, et il devait l'avouer, même Stiles avait fini par céder, parce que oui Théo était gentil, drôle, attachant, protecteur, sexy, et tout le tralala, et avait laissé ses doutes de côté. La meute devenait de plus en plus soudée, les uns allant souvent dormir chez les autres, faisant des sorties collectives, ils étaient ainsi devenus des vrais amis. Tous. Il n'y avait même plus de noyau central, ils se vouaient tous un affection très forte, ce n'était plus une meute mais une famille. Ils en avaient presque oublié qu'ils étaient des êtres surnaturels vivant autour d'une phare très puissant et donc potentiellement dangereux.

Mais, comme à chaque fois que la vie semble parfaite, des problèmes vinrent leur rappeler la difficulté de leur existence.

Ça avait commencé par de simples odeurs, différentes de celles que l'on peut trouver à Beacon Hills. Des nouvelles créatures surnaturelles dont l'odeur se rapprochait fortement d'un loup-garous, à en croire les lycanthropes, mais avec quelques chose de différent, une sorte d'aura de puissance. Puis des phénomènes étranges avaient commencé à se produire, les animaux devenaient fous, comme lorsque la Darach était à Beacon Hills, puis ce furent les appareils électroniques qui commencèrent à se détraquer. Jusqu'ici personne n'était trop inquiet. Mais l'inquiétude les prit lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent Parrish, déambulant nu dans les rues de la ville, sous sa forme surnaturelle. Le groupe avait fini par comprendre que le jeune adjoint était une sorte de Phénix, une créature aussi rare que puissante, qui avait pour vocation de protéger la frontière entre le monde surnaturel, et le monde « normal ». Lorsque quelque chose d'étrange se produisait à Beacon Hills, et que ça concernait le surnaturel, il était le premier à le sentir, inconsciemment.

Mais cette fois-çi, c'était encore quelque chose de plus dangereux qu'auparavant. Alors que d'habitude il se contentait de cacher les cadavres de créatures surnaturelles dont le nombre diminuait, il commençait à les détruire complètement, ne laissant qu'un tas de cendres. Il était aussi devenu plus agressif, et avait du mal à cacher sa forme surnaturelle, ses yeux virant à l'orange involontairement, et la température de son corps étant anormalement élevée. Il dut finalement quitter temporairement son poste au commissariat et s'enfermer au loft de Derek, là où il ne risquait pas d'abîmer grand chose s'il prenait feu. Et lorsqu'une nuit il sortit du loft, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il cachait les cadavres, toute la meute l'avait suivi, pensant qu'il se rendait au Nemeton. Mais ce dernier erra simplement dans la ville, décrivant un cercle parfait, puis, étrangement rejoignit le centre de la ville, où il trouva un cadavre de ce qui semblait être un loup.

Et comme il avait l'habitude de la faire, il prit la créature dans les bras et entreprit de l'emmener au Nemeton, mais celle-ci n'était pas aussi morte que ce que l'on pouvait croire. Elle se réveilla dans les bras de Parrish, sortit un étrange couteau puis l'enfonça dans le torse de l'adjoint, au milieu du plexus solaire, et ne demandant pas son reste, repartit loin de sa victime. Voyant cela, toute la meute accourut vers Parrish qui s'était effondré en plein milieu de la route, se vidant lentement de son sang. Lydia se mit à ses côtés pour écouter ce qu'elle seule pouvait entendre et comprendre. Parrish, bien que mort, lui parlait. Lui expliquait quoi faire.

« -Il faut l'amener au Nemeton ! Vite ! S'écria-t-elle ! »

Et ils ne posèrent pas de question, connaissant parfaitement Lydia, et prirent le corps pour l'amener au Nemeton.

« -Posez le sur la souche, et reculez ! »

Une fois sur la souche, le corps de Parrish commença à craqueler, sa peau formant des plaques séparées par ce qu'ils supposaient être des petites flammes, et commença à se consumer, ne laissant rapidement qu'un tas de cendres.

« -Il faut partir maintenant, sinon il ne pourra pas ressusciter. Rentrons au loft, il nous rejoindra, ne vous en faites pas. »

La meute n'était pas vraiment inquiète pour Parrish, ils connaissaient les capacités de Parrish, mais plutôt inquiète du responsable.

« -Quelqu'un a compris ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Liam. Parce que je suis pas très calé niveau assassinat/résurrection de Phénix.

-Parce que tu crois qu'on a une licence dans le genre ? Répondit sarcastiquement Stiles. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il s'est juste fait planter par un loup-garou mort vivant qui s'est fait la malle. Et il est en train de ressusciter sur une souche mystique.

-Oui, mais ça on l'a compris. La question est pourquoi il s'est fait poignarder.

-Vous savez combien il reste de Phénix en vie au total ? Moins d'une centaine. C'est une ancienne créature très puissante, et très recherchée par les Druide et Darachs du fait de ses capacités hors du commun. Et si vous avez bien regardé, il lui a prélevé du sang.

-Mais c'était un loup, non ? Et un Druide ne peut pas être un Loup-garou, d'après Deaton.

-Enfin, c'est pas tout à fait vrai, intervint Mason.

-Continue !

-Un Druide ne peut pas rester Druide en étant Loup sans aucune manipulation surnaturelle. Mais c'est très rare, et peu d'entre eux survivent à une pleine lune.

-Comment ça se fait que tu saches ça et pas moi ? C'est moi qui suis censé en connaître le plus ! Se renfrogna Stiles.

-Je pensais que tu le savais, c'était dans le bouquin que tu m'as passé !

-Stiles, c'est pas le moment, sourit Malia. En gros, les ennuis recommencent ?

-C'est ça ! On ne sera jamais tranquille décidément... Se plaignit Liam.

-Ne vous en faites pas, il ne vous reste pas très longtemps à vivre de toute manière ! Intervint une voix grave derrière eux.

Toute la meute se retourna pour voir le loup qui avait poignardé l'adjoint quelques heures auparavant. A cette vision, les quatre garous de la meute prirent leur forme surnaturelle alors que Kira brandit son sabre. Les deux humains reculèrent avec la Banshee qui restait tétanisée.

-Lydia ? Lydia ça va ? Répond-nous !

-Quelqu'un va mourir ce soir ! Annonça-t-elle avec de pousser un cri déchirant pour appuyer ses dires.

Et le loup s'avança, sortant ses griffes et se jeta sur Théo qui l'évita adroitement avant de répliquer en enfonçant légèrement ses griffes dans le torse de son adversaire. Ce dernier, au lieu de répliquer attrapa la main de Théo et se l'enfonça dans la poitrine, atteignant son cœur, poussant les griffes à couper son aorte. Il s'effondra au sol, crachant du sang avant de murmurer un merci en regardant Scott dans les yeux.

« -Il est mort ? Interrogea Liam.

-Je...je pense.. Mais...je voulais pas le tuer...C'est lui qui...Je...Je l'ai tué... S'effondra Théo, les larmes coulant sur son visage taché du sang du loup. Scott, voyant son béta dans cet état, s'agenouilla à ses côté et le réconforta.

-Théo, écoute-moi. Nous ne tuons pas nos adversaires. C'est une règle à ne pas enfreindre, et tu ne l'a pas enfreinte. Il s'est tué lui même. C'est lui qui s'est tué, pas toi !

-Mes griffes...dans son cœur.. Je l'ai tué Scott ! J'ai tué quelqu'un !

-Théo ! Grogna Scott, faisant luire ses yeux d'Alphas. Tu ne l'as pas tué d'accord.

-Les gars, je pense qu'il faut qu'on appelle Deaton. Tout ça me paraît étrange. Pourquoi il se serait suicidé après avoir prélevé le sang d'un Phénix ? La seule créature capable de renaître de ses cendres ?

-Il n'est pas mort ?

-Si, il l'est, je l'ai senti intervint Lydia.

-Oui, mais s'il renait comme Parrish ?

-Parrish n'est pas mort définitivement, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas senti qu'il allait se faire poignarder. Celui-là est bien définitivement mort.

-Dans tous les cas, on doit appeler Deaton, il y a anguille sous roche.

* * *

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

* * *

 _POV Extérieur_

"-Mes amis, l'heure est venue de passer à l'assaut! avec leur Alpha hors jeu, ils seront faibles, vulnérables et il n'y aura personne pour les protéger! Nous allons les exterminer un par un, et prendrons contrôle de tout l'ouest des états-unis, et du Nemeton. Aiguisez vos griffes, préparez vous à l'assaut! Nous attaquerons dans deux jours."

* * *

 _Voila la fin de ce chapitre, qui est relativement court._

 _J'espère qu'il vous aura plu!_

 _Le prochain devrait arriver la semaine prochaine._

 _N'oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous plait mes petits poissons panés!_

 _Bisous bisous._


	9. Appréhension

_Bonjour!_

 _Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette semaine de retard, j'ai été quelque peu occupé, et j'ai eu du mal à écrire!_

 _Toutefois, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!_

* * *

 **New Life**

 _POV Derek_

Plus les jours passaient, et plus les souvenirs lui revenaient, le plongeant dans une incompréhension totale. Il se souvenait que sa famille avait péri dans un incendie criminel, mais ne savait pas pourquoi, il ignorait aussi les raisons qui ont poussé son oncle à tuer sa grande sœur Laura, il ignorait pourquoi il s'était lié d'amitié avec des adolescents, pourquoi malgré les souvenirs de tous les combats auquel il a participé, toutes les blessures qu'il a eues, il n'avait aucune cicatrice. Plus il se rappelait, moins il comprenait. Tout ce qu'il comprenait à peu près, c'est que son petit ami était à l'hôpital, dans le coma, et que les médecins étaient très pessimistes sur son sort.

 _Pov Lydia_

Elle était assise dans le hall de l'hôpital, la tête entre ses mains, des cernes noires attestant qu'elle n'avait pas dormi plus de deux ou trois heures ces trois derniers jours. Et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de l'état de Stiles, non. Elle avait constamment ces voix qui résonnaient dans sa tête, ces voix qui hurlaient, l'imploraient de les aider. Son cerveau était surchargé, elle ne pouvait même pas réfléchir, ces voix l'assommaient, lui empêchant d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une idée claire. Alors inconsciemment, elle se leva de sa chaise, le monde commença à tourner devant ses yeux, et tout ce qu'elle voyait n'était que chaos et dévastation, des bêtes étaient en train de s'entre-tuer, à coup de griffes et de crocs semant la terreur dans tout Beacon Hills, ne se préoccupant pas du sort des résidents passant par là. Des dizaines de corps gisaient au sol, méconnaissables. Des tripes sortaient des abdomens, des corps étaient complètement mutilés, des têtes roulaient au sol, et toute la place baignait dans le sang. Horreur. Ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux était une scène purement horrifique. Bientôt seulement six bêtes se tenaient debout devant des monticules composés d'organes divers, de bras, de jambes, et d'autres parties du corps dont elle ignorait l'existence. Et lorsque ses bêtes se retournèrent vers elle, elle fit ce que son instinct lui dictait. Elle cria.

 _POV Scott_

Scott était le seul à comprendre. Le seul à avoir pu rassembler les morceaux. Il savait ce qu'il était, ce que ses amis étaient. Il savait tout. Presque tout. Car il ignorait encore les raisons qui avaient poussé Stiles à leur ôter la mémoire.

 _POV Liam_

Liam ne comprenait rien. Vraiment rien. Tous ces souvenirs qui lui revenaient n'avaient aucun sens. Ses griffes n'avaient aucun sens. Ses crocs non plus. Ses yeux ambre non plus. Et pourtant ils étaient bien là.

 _POV Extérieur_

« - N'attaquez pas la meute tant que l'émissaire est vivant, bien compris ? Ne vous en prenez à personne tant que le gamin a encore son cœur bien ancré dans sa poitrine. »

 _POV Stiles_

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Tout s'était compliqué depuis cette nuit. Théo semblait de plus en plus distant, il parlait de moins en moins, et quand il s'exprimait, c'était uniquement pour dire qu'il avait tué, et qu'il ne méritait que la mort. Il était devenu pitoyable, il mangeait à peine, ne faisait plus de sport, et avait fini par sombrer dans un mutisme alarmant, au bout de deux semaines. Il était devenu méconnaissable. Il avait perdu du poids, surtout de la masse musculaire, ses cernes étaient plus sombres que l'obsidienne et il somnolait en cours. Il n'arrivait même plus à guérir, à en juger le plâtre recouvrant son bras droit.

Son état était préoccupant, à tel point que même Stiles s'inquiétait pour lui. Ils se relayaient tous pour s'occuper de lui, ne le laissant jamais seul. Il dormait tour à tour chez les différents membres de la meute. Et ce soir-là, il dormait chez Stiles. Ils étaient rentrés du lycée ensemble, et les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient installés dans le salon, toujours sans que Théo ne dise un mot. Stiles fit de son mieux pour lui arracher un sourire, mais Théo ne réagissait pas. Il était juste assis sur le canapé, complètement amorphe, les yeux rivés sur le canapé. Et quand enfin Théo s'exprima, c'était uniquement pour indiquer à Stiles qu'il allait aux toilettes. Stiles avait légèrement hésité à l'accompagner, mais ç'aurait été un moment pour le moins gênant, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, alors il l'avait laissé aller se soulager.

Au bout de dix minutes, le jeune loup n'étant toujours pas revenu, Stiles s'inquiéta, et une donnée lui revint à l'esprit. Toilettes et salle bain n'étaient pas séparés. Avec un poids mort sur le cœur, mort d'inquiétude, il fonça jusqu'à la salle de bain, pour voir une scène qu'il aurait espéré ne jamais voir.

Théo était allongé par terre, le dos légèrement appuyé sur la cabine de douche, les yeux clos. Autour de lui gisaient des plaquettes de médicaments en tous genres, qui trempaient dans le sang encore chaud s'écoulant du corps du jeune homme. Son corps était totalement inerte, et Stiles n'étant pas lycanthrope, il lui était impossible de savoir si son colocataire de fortune était toujours de ce monde, mais Dieu sait qu'il priait pour que ce soit le cas. Et ce n'est pas juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il meure sous sa responsabilité. Non. Parce que dans le fond il avait appris à aimer Théo, à être amis comme ils l'étaient en CM2, et il ne voulait pas le perdre. Certes il avait été chiant mais c'était son ami, un membre de la meute, et par conséquent un morceau de lui-même.

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, il appela les urgences, pour qu'ils viennent sauver son ami. Et il appela aussi le reste de la meute pour leur dire à quel point il avait merdé. Il n'était même pas capable de surveiller son ami, et il était censé devenir un druide puissant ? Il se demandait si Deaton ne se trompait pas sur son compte. Après tout il n'était qu'un humain. Et pas le meilleur de tous. Parce que tout ce bordel, toutes ces mort, il en était le premier responsable. C'est lui qui avait causé la transformation de Scott en loup-garou, en l'entraînant dans une chasse au demi cadavre dans les bois de Beacon Hills. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, Erica, Boyd, Allison et Victoria seraient encore vivants. Enfin, il n'était pas vraiment sur pour les femmes Argent parce qu'elles étaient quand même des chasseuses, mais il se sentait tout de même responsable. Comment un humain misérable et pathétique pourrait devenir un jour un puissant druide ?

La meute arriva bien avant les secours, puisqu'ils étaient tous sur le qui vive, et aidèrent Stiles à sortir Théo de la salle de bain au sol maculé de sang.

« - Il est encore en vie ? S'il vous plait, dites moi qu'il est encore en vie... Je...je ne..je veux pas qu'il meure.. Sanglota Stiles.

-J'entends encore son cœur battre répondit Scott. Mais c'est très léger, et d'après ce qu'on voit et ce qu'on a pu voir son processus de guérison est le même que les humains, donc il a besoin de soins d'urgence. Que s'est-il passé ?

-On est rentrés et il...on..je...

-Calme toi Stiles ! Reste calme ! Lui demanda Scott en l'enserrant de ses bras !

-Mais comment tu veux que je sois calme ? Mon ami, qui était sous ma responsabilité, vient de s'ouvrir les veines dans ma maison, et à également vidé une grande partie de mon armoire à pharmacie ! J'avais qu'une seule chose à faire c'était de le surveiller, et même ça j'en suis pas capable !

-Stiles ! Intervint Lydia. Rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute tu m'entends ? Tu n'es pas responsable des actes de Théo. Il aurait fini par le faire, que ce soit avec toi ou avec n'importe qui. Il n'est pas lui-même. Il n'est plus lui-même depuis cette nuit.

-J'aurais pu faire quelque chose... J'aurais pu le surveiller mieux, j'aurai pu l'empêcher de faire ça !

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter de parler comme s'il était déjà mort ? Les coupa Malia. Tant que son cœur bat, rien n'est perdu.

-Oh je suis désolé Malia... Je..

-Stiles ! C'est bon, je t'en veux pas, Lydia à raison, il n'y a rien que tu aurais pu faire pour l'arrêter. Il aurait même pu te blesser si tu t'interposais...

En entendant les sirènes approcher, la meute s'écarta du jeune homme pour laisser les brancardiers approcher, le charger dans le véhicule et l'emmener aux urgences.

Puis toute la meute se rendit également aux urgences, afin d'être informés au plus tôt de l'état de Théo. Ils étaient tous assis dans la salle d'attente lorsque le téléphone de Scott sonna.

« -Allô Scott ? Mets moi en haut parleur.

-C'est fait. Vous avez des informations ?

-J'ai bien peur que oui. Théo est en quelque sorte possédé. C'est une très ancienne créature, que l'on pensait disparue. Elle se nourrit de « l'essence vitale » de sa victime. Pour faire court elle absorbe les forces des créatures surnaturelles, puis change d'hôte jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez forte pour prendre forme par elle-même.

-Et qu'advient-il de ceux qui ont été possédés ?

-S'ils sont chanceux ils survivent. Mais redeviennent humains.

-Et s'ils ne le sont pas ? S'inquiéta Malia.

-Ils meurent.

-Comment on s'en débarrasse ?

-Il faut tuer Théo.

-Mais c'est pas exactement l'inverse de ce que l'on veut faire ? Protesta Malia.

-Non. S'il meurt et que la créature est toujours en lui, elle mourra aussi. Il faut juste faire en sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas changer d'hôte.

-C'est bien beau mais comment on fait ça ?

-Stiles. C'est toi qui dois le tuer. Tu es encore humain. Il te possédera mais dépérira car il ne pourra se nourrir.

* * *

 _Voila la suite! Désolé pour ce retard! En plus c'est pas très long, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! :)_

 _A bientôt!_


End file.
